Sister dearest
by AquaAmaryllis
Summary: Hanako Hinata unlike her younger sister Ema Hinata always was perfectly fine with their small, slightly dysfunctional, family. While Ema is overjoyed when their father asks them to go live with their thirteen new stepbrothers, Hanako, on the other hand, is less excited to be living with so many unknown boys. Then again, it's not like anything could go wrong... right?
1. Brothers

_So this fanfiction was written quite some time ago and therefore is very flawed, I'll edit the first chapters until I'm more satisfied with it. Also feel free to give your opinion and correct possible grammar mistakes! This will mostly based on the anime, but also the novel, manga and game (which I sadly have never played, simply read the routes' translation)_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Brothers conflict or any of it's characters, enjoy! :)_

Normal writing and speech. «« »» _T__houghts or precisions._

(Edited 13/08/2020)

* * *

_Brothers_

May 22th is a nice day to move in, she briefly admits to herself when she catches the way the clear sky reflects in the train's glass window, no clouds in view.

"Thirteen brothers huh?.. I wonder what they are thinking right now, it must be weird for them too." Hanako Hinata, our heroine, told her younger sister who was looking out the window with a dreamy look on her face. Being shorter than her sister by an inch or two, Ema Hinata had to slightly look up to give her sister a dreamy smile.

"I hope they like us..."

"You shouldn't be so happy about this, living with thirteen males requires suspicion at all time Chii! You too Nana! What in the world are Rintarou and that new mother of yours thinking?! Sending you two to live with all those...those wolves!" Ema chuckled a bit at her hissing grey pet squirrel, Juli. The small animal was crossing his arms across it's chest with a frown, he always had been a bit overprotective over the two girls.

Then again, Hanako was just as bad when it came to her younger sister.

"Calm down Juli, remember those people are now our brothers, they are family..." The older girl smiled at her sister slightly to hide her worries. While she didn't mind nearly as much as Juli, it was hard to be excited as much as Ema at the prospect of living with strangers. _Goodbye privacy and peaceful lifestyle._

Ema always wanted a big family, while Hanako was perfectly content with Ema, Juli, and Rintarou the rare times he was home. She was sure they were all very respectable men, she just didn't need or want more family. Their father always being away because of work and the four-years difference, the two sister were always attached to the hip. From an early age she'd been thrown into taking care somewhat of Ema, cooking and going to school meetings. She loved her father dearly, but she couldn't help but feel a bit bitter for all those times of absence.

At the end of the day she was still just a girl who loved her father and wanted him home more. Just because Ema was queen of forgiveness didn't mean she had to be as nice.

"Nana! Stop daydreaming and tell Chii she shouldn't drop her guard so much! Especially around those wolves!"

"Give her a break Juli, Ema is a big girl she can take care of herself. Besides she has us to deal with them, if any of them tries anything shady." The brunette sighed tucking a strand of dark brown hair, who had fallen from her messy bun, behind her ear.

"Hana-nee!" Her younger sister whined and Hanako laughed as the train stopped, their happy little trio getting out of the train.

"You two are unbelievable, they are our brothers now. You should at least give them a chance..." Ema sighed as they walked in direction of their new home. "They still are boys with hormones I can't pronounce!" Ignoring their playful banter, she instead looked at the address on the slip of paper Miwa, their father's fiance, had given them. "We're almost here..." She casually mentioned, eyes taking in the view the peaceful-looking town offered.

"Yes! Take me to the battlefield!" Both Hinata sisters sighed at that, rolling their eyes playfully. It took a few more minutes before finally reaching the building, a big truck driving off. There was a tall man with light brown hair with a smaller boy with pink hair standing near the residence they would be living in, she noticed. "Excuse me, um..." Ema approached the strangers, a shy smile on her face.

"Oh hi, You two must be our new sisters! We already moved your things to your rooms." The kind-hearted man explained, drawing a surprised expression from the girl. _'That's…really nice of him.'_

"I'm Masaomi the oldest and this is Wataru the youngest." The oldest Hinata felt some of her uncertainty fade away, Masaomi had such a calm and kind aura that would make anyone feel more comfortable. "Hi, big sisters!"

_so cute!_

"I'm Hanako and this is my younger sister Ema. We're glad to be here" Bowing to the older man in somewhat synchronization, the girls received a soft laugh from him. "Well that's good, we are glad to have you here."

Just as Masaomi led them to their new rooms, Wataru who was walking next to her slightly tugged the sleeve of the loose jacket she had over her tank top. "Say big sister will you play with me later?" Heart melting, she gave his fluffy hair a soft pat. "How about I unpack and then play with you?"

"Yay! I'm going to play with my big sister!" The boy cheered before running to go ask Ema the same thing. "We thought you two might want to be close to each other. This one is yours, Ema, while the room next to it is yours Hanako" Masaomi figured it was the right thing to do as both girls smiled brightly to each other.

"How thoughtful of you Masaomi-san thank you" He laughed a bit. "There is no need to be so formal we are family now after all."Well, if he asked then she wasn't being impolite was she? " Sure…" Both Asahina's left them to start unpack.

The bedroom walls were a plain white color while the furniture was a dark brown color, it was quite big as well much to her delight. A large window framed by dark purple curtains, the same color as her covers, gave the place a kind of homely look. She quickly managed to finish, but it seemed Ema had already left her room. Juli who realized this, quickly ran to, in his words 'save Chii from the predators'.

Comparing her sister to a lamb sent to slaughter, lovely.

"Juli! Wait for me!" She starts walking a bit faster to catch up to the grey squirrel pretty easily, luck wasn't on her side however, the elevator doors closing just before her hand could be put between them to stop the machine.

Spotting some stairs next to it she rolled her eyes almost fondly at the animal's attitude, Masaomi had informed her that the main floor was the fifth one and since their rooms were on the fourth floor, she should manage to reach the main floor quickly. Running up the stairs, she opened the door leading to the vast modern room that served as the common room and ran out trying to find Ema and Juli. Hopefully before her favorite aggressive squirrel attacked one of her new roommates.

_Roommates and brothers she never met are pretty much the same, right?_

Only to crash into a hard chest, the force sent her tumbling backwards. The girl tightly closed her eyes waiting for what would be a very painful visit to the floor. Except the pain never comes, instead she feels a strong arm wrap around her waist stabilizing her falling body. Eyes open wide in shock, only to meet a beautiful pair of hazel eyes. The color is so breathtakingly beautiful she stays quiet for a few moments, staring into swirls of light golden brown with specks of green, lips opened in a quiet gasp.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She mentally curses her weakness to pretty things, and damn did those eyes qualify as "pretty".

She took a step back quickly, the man's arm slowly letting go of the unknown woman, eyes shining with curiosity. As she bow, a few long strands of loose hair fall into her face, successfully hiding the ugly blush she knows, covers her whole face.

"I shouldn't have been running, sorry." A deep chuckle makes Hanako look up. "No harm done. You must be one of our new sisters. I'm Kaname, the third son it's nice to meet you, little sister." The man with the beautiful hazel eyes, now know as Kaname let his eyes roam her figure without shame. "How cute you are too~"

_Ah right, Miss Miwa mentioned one of her older sons was quite the flirt. Although..._

Smiling a bit warily at him, his flirting taking her a bit by surprise considering his monk outfit. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Hanako, um not to be rude, but I really need to find my sister." She tells him before quickly walking in direction of the big living room a few stairs down where some voices are coming from, aware that he is following her. She walks down the stairs but hesitate to make any sound seeing her sister being surrounded by many guys, their new brothers it seems.

"Eh? Is that my other little sister?"

Eyes widen when a hand tugs her whole body forward, landing in a bear-like hug. "It's a nice to meet you hug!~" Awkwardly putting her hands on the _touchy_ guy's chest, to push him away lightly. "Hum. Please let me go..."

"Tsubaki leave her alone." The man who was still too close in her humble opinion is harshly pushed away. _My savior!_

"You're so mean Azusa! I was just being nice to our new sisters!" The man who pushed the white-haired child disguised as a grown-up sighs. "Ignore him. I'm Azusa, it's nice to meet you." Slightly taken aback by how much they look alike, she stares for a bit, they must notice because identical teasing smiles appear on their faces. "Creepy right? We're identical twins."

"I noticed." She laughs a bit earning a chuckle from both of them "I'm Hanako, glad to be here." She smiled at them looking at her sister talking to Kaname, a guy with bright red hair and another blond with baby blue eyes.

"Juli!" Both sisters scold him at the same time, the angry animal clawing at the blond monk's face. "He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked walking over to them.

"My sweet little sisters worrying about me can heal any wounds" He gave a flirty smile earning himself a hit on the back of the head. "Kaname stop acting so disgracefully!... I'm Ukyo, the second son, it's a pleasure to meet you." The tall man gave her a small smile which she returned. "My name is Hanako, I'm Ema's older sister, happy to meet you, both of you," she said the last part looking at the red-haired boy who wouldn't stop looking at Ema.

"...'m Yuusuke" She was a bit surprised, so far all the brothers had been so welcoming and kind to her. This one appeared less comfortable with their presence, she noted. "Hey! Don't be so mean to my big sisters!" She turned around in surprise looking at Masaomi and Wataru who had entered the room, the latter attaching himself to her in a hug, his small arms wrapped around her hips.

_This kid is going to be the death of me, I swear that face of his shouldn't be so cute..._

They all sat on the couchs, two more brothers joining their little group, Subaru and Iori. Sitting between Ema and Wataru she made herself comfortable, the small boy definitely kept the conversation lively. "Were you surprised?" Iori asked them, a soft smile gracing his features. "When you found us how many of us there is? It must have been a shock."

"We knew about all of you, but it's still so..." Ema trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Different." Her older sister finished her sentence earning a chuckle from Masaomi. Different definitely was a good way to put it, it hadn't even been a full day and everything was so overwhelming. It's noisier and yet...somehow heart-warming.

Starting to see why Ema would want this, Hanako let her eyes roam the many brothers with them. _To say there's even more of them, unbelievable. _

The hugs however, she could do without. Small and adorable Wataru is one thing, fully-grown Tsubaki who seems to want to _crush_ her into tiny pieces is another.

"I'm so happy to have two big sisters now! Can we plan now? I have a big toy rabbit in my room, I can show you if you want!" Wataru leaned on her with such a sweet and innocent smile that she almost gave in. "Not now Wataru, they just got here." Masaomi gently dragged him back to his original place to give her more space. The pink haired boy pouted and whined a bit but listened to his older brother in the end.

How old had her dad said he was, nine? _No, papa said he celebrated his tenth birthday this winter I think. _No wonder was Masaomi some sort of father figure for the kid, so young and with Miss Miwa away all the times...

"It's not like I'm going anywhere Wataru-kun, we can always play some other time right?" She asked and his face brightened in a second. _He's so easy to please too._

"And that's not all of us if you can believe it one is at work, two don't live here and then there is this guy," Kaname said opening the TV showing some concert, an idol was singing on stage surrounded by screaming fans. "Look its Fuu-tan!" Wataru cheered, eyes sparkling in wonder.

"Ugh, that fake smile looks like a cry for help." Tsubaki said earning a few chuckles around the room. "That's Fuuto, our little rock star brother, his fans know him as Asakura though. Can you believe he's already this famous, at fifteen?"

_Asakura?_

"Wait...Isn't that the idol Mahoko is fan of?" Hanako asked her sister, fingers snapping once she realized where she had heard the name. "Oh right! Maho-chan _does _talk about him a lot." Ema nods with a fond smile thinking of her best friend, a sweet girl named Imai Mahoko.

Hanako liked the girl, she really did. Even if she could be compared to an excited puppy some times, on steroids. _(god, don't even get her started on that one time she bought the girl some coffee-)_

"Fuu-tan really has a lot of fans! He's famous!" Smiling at little Wataru, she nodded her gaze meeting her sister's. The girl looked exhausted, but happy. "I guess he is."

_A doctor, a lawyer, voice actors...now an idol. This family is really out of this world!_

"Ema? You look kind of pale..." The older girl frowned when she noticed the somewhat unfocused look her sister's light brown orbs held. "Do you want to go lay down for a bit?" The sensible skin of her wrist came to touch the girl's forehead, Ema closed her eyes almost in content.

"You're burning up!" She tried to deny it, but only ended up almost falling on the floor, passing out. What Hanako liked to call 'sisterly reflexes' in action, she quickly caught her sister to stop her from hitting the ground, Masaomi kneeling down beside them, just as quickly.

"She has a high fever." He stated before gently lifting her unconscious body, princess-style. "Ukyo go search some medicine, please. I will get her to her room."

Before she could follow them, a small hand tugged at the sleeve of her jacket and she met the teary eyes of Wataru. "Is she going to be okay...?" Expression softening, Hanako ruffled his salmon hair slightly. "Of course she is, and when she gets better how about the three of us play together?"

Before any of the other brothers could talk to her, she was out of the room, hot on Masaomi's trail.


	2. Conflict of the heart

_Just to be more precise, Ema is seventeen in her last year of high school while Hanako is twenty-one, in her third year of university (Subaru in his first year). Birthday : December 17th. For those of you who didn't know Fuuto, the second youngest is supposed to be 14-15 in his last year of junior high in the games._

_Needless to say I went with the 'anime version' where he is instead fifteen going on sixteen which makes his, ahum, 'borderline harassment' a bit less worrisome. (no I do not dislike him as a character, but the fact that he is so goddamn young is really weird for me)_

_Also I just wanted to try and clarifie something for the upcoming chapters, Subaru is currently nineteen and his birthday is said to be September 21. Then again the anime celebrates his birthday a few days after Ema gets to the residence which is supposed to be in LATE MAY. _

_For the sake of my sanity and the fact that I wanna write the birthday scene for cutesy bonding moments we'll just say his birthday is late May or early June. *Although Subaru's bday scene will be a chapter or two after this one._

(Edited 13/08/2020)

* * *

_Roomie troubles_

"I told you." Unforgivingly being a smartass, Hanako chided her younger sister while playing with her hair. "I told you that staying up so late to play all those video games after packing wasn't a good idea." Ema sheepishly looked up at her sister, sitting on the bed next to her laying form.

"Sorry, Hana-nee. I didn't mean to worry you, any of you" She said the last part looking at Masaomi, Ukyo and Kaname who were standing next to the door of Ema's room a few steps away from the girl's bed.

"The only important thing is that you feel better." Kissing Ema's forehead, she didn't notice the smiling brothers who were looking at the sweet scene. "Your sister is right you know, you should get some rest"

"Thank you for taking care of me, I'm already feeling much better, I really am sorry for worrying all of you." The young girl said, her cheeks taking a light pink color under the three men's stares.

"There is no need to feel sorry, after all that is what big brothers are for." Hanako would be lying if she said she didn't get a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach at that. _big brothers huh?_

"If anything of the sort ever happens to either of you, you can always go to the doctor of the family," Ukyo with a serene smile, looked at the two girls who would now be living with them. "I'm only a pediatrician tough, just tell me if you need anything" Hanako gave Masaomi a grateful smile, the older man had been so kind to them after all.

"That must have been difficult, meeting all of these new brothers..." Light ash brown hair and what she would describe as mauve eyes gave the newcomer quite the uncommon look. The unfamiliar man also had a calm and gentle look on his face, unconsciously putting both sisters at ease.

"Louis, I didn't know you were home." Louis gave Ukyo a gentle and slightly lazy smile, as carefree as ever.

"Yeah I just got here...I heard some voices... and came to see." His voice was somewhat airy and slow, after all the commotion from today, such a calming brother was definitely welcomed. _He looks nice..._

"He is the brother who was at work earlier. This is the eight son, Louis." Kaname said while gesturing to his younger brother like one would an animal zoo. "I'm sorry to have to meet you like this..." Her adorable little sister blinked up at the newly arrived brother guiltily, which was pretty unnecessary if you asked her.

"Don't be sorry Chii-chan... it's not your fault..."

_Wait...Did he call her Chii?_ The plum colored eyes that belonged to Hanako widened, the pinkish purple orbs briefly catching the light. "Coming to this new place... with these new people, it must have been hard...You both must be exhausted."

"Wait... Did pretty boy just call you Chii?" Juli's squeaky voice asked, being ignored by the sisters in favor of looking at this new mysterious brother. Their eyes met and his lips curled into a serene smile which was slowly returned by an unsure Hanako.

"Your hair..." He was looking at the messy bun on her head with a slight frown, eyeing the knotted thing with distate. "You shouldn't style it like that...it's a waste of such pretty hair... Next time will you let me rearrange your hair Nana? What about you Chii?" He asked gently taking a strand of hair that had fallen from the thick mess of hair, words leaving her in shock.

_Nana?! Only Juli calls me that... and my hair isn't that bad!_

Not knowing whether she should be insulted or not, Hanako let him twirl the piece of hair lightly. "Don't make it seem like an insult. Louis is a wonderful hairdresser, I assure you he meant no harm." Ukyo directed that last part to the girl with a charming smile, his troublesome younger brother almost looked as if he would once again comment on her hair.

"Oh, that's nice..." She gave him a small unsure smile, Ema nodding with admiration shining in her eyes. "Do you still feel dizzy sitting up?" The older girl nudged her slightly, earning herself a disatified pout. "I'm not a child Hana-nee..."

"And no actually, I think the medicine is working thank you." Petting her sister's hair lightly, Hanako watched in amusement as Ema let out a yawn. "You should still rest for a bit."

"Oh no I'm really fine, I could help with-" Violet eyes narrowed, a pleasent smile suddenly being sent to the oldest in the room. "Right, Masaomi-san?"

"R-Right." The soft-hearted man sweatdropped slightly as the youngest practically deflated, _those two are quite the comedic duo aren't they?_

"How about some nice rice soup for dinner?" Ukyo asked both girls, flashing a pearly white smile. "That sounds perfect" Both girls giggled, as they would often say the same thing at the same time just like now. _I should probably ask if he needs some help right? Goodwill and all that._

"Need some help?" Ukyo looked like he was about to refuse, so she insisted. "Please. Ema needs to rest and I really want to thank all of you for your kindness, it would mean a lot." Perhaps she was pushing it a bit, but she truly wanted to help.

Ukyo chuckled a bit before accepting, something akin to fondness lighting his face. "Sure, if you insist. By the way, the bathroom on this floor is broken, use the one on the fifth floor." Leaving Ema to let her rest their little group left her room, Kaname leaving a basket of goodies in her room for the two girls to share.

"You're so cute little sister. Taking care of her like that." Kaname wrapped an arm around the girl, his mouth brushing her ear, eager to get a reaction out of the young woman. Ukyo sent him a stern look and Masaomi lightly scolded him, however the most interesting reaction in his eyes had to be the girl. Shoulders tense in his hold, he felt that he should perhaps feel more offended that she barely gave him any attention. "Thank you?"

Other than discomfort, she looked quite bored.

"So cold!" Her body relaxed slightly once his arm was off her, ignoring him to the best of her ability and engaging in a conversation with Masaomi and Louis instead. As soon as they reached the living room, their group was attacked by questions about Ema's well-being.

_This is nice._

Their level of genuine concern for her sister was both surprising and appreciated. Ukyo and her made their way to the kitchen as Masaomi, Louis and Kaname went to sit on the couches with their brothers who were either watching TV or fooling around.

Nah, that was just Tsubaki actually.

"Here this might be a little big but it should do. Mind starting the rice while I do the broth?" Ukyo smiled and handed her a large white apron that clearly didn't belong to a girl. Her lips quirked in amusement, eyeing the modern kitchen they were in.

"Thanks." She tied the apron before gently undoing the messy knot of hair, to put it up once again in a neater ponytail that was more appropriate for cooking. Still looked horrible, but at least there wasn't any strands escaping it to cling to her face and neck.

Cooking with Ukyo was surprisingly enjoyable, conversation was easy with Hanako asking question about the daily life in the residence. "By the way, our mother never mentioned anything, are you and Ema still in high school?" She briefly wondered if she should be insulted that he thought her younger than she actually was.

"I'm in my second year of university actually. Ema's in her last year of high school, she and Yuusuke are actually in the same class." They both quickly managing to cook a decent meal, although it was kinda weird to cook for so many people. Most of the time it was only her and Ema after all, with occasionally one more plate when dad came home, some of her friends ate with them or Mahoko visited.

A grand total of ten boys of different size, two girls and an overactive squirrel was probably the most people she'd cooked for. More work than one imagined too.

She grabbed plates as well as kitchenware to put on the table as Ukyo put the finishing touch to the meal. Not noticing the person behind her, she jumped when a sudden weight was put on her shoulder, Tsubaki who had come out of nowhere just had put his chin on her shoulder.

"I could get used to this!" He teased with a grin, eyeing her attire, unconsciously comparing her to a dutiful wife. "That apron looks cute on her, doesn't it Azusa?" He called out to his twin who was still on the couch talking with Iori, while hugging her from behind. "Leave her alone will you?" Azusa sighed, wincing at the _very_ clearly uncomfortable girl.

"Could you let go, Tsubaki-san?" I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "You're so cold, little sister! Call me Onii-chan~!" Having enough of his teasing, she pushed him away spinning on her heel to look up at him. "Tsubaki-san."

"Onii-chan!" He whined loudly drawing attention to their little argument. While she didn't mind dropping the honorifics, the white haired man was seriously getting on her nerves. "Tsubaki-san stop it!"

"Come on! Call me onii-chan!" The brothers all seemed pretty amused, the girl had been so calm and collected and yet Tsubaki somehow managed to get under her skin so easily. Hanako frowned, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

She sighed deeply before warning Ukyo she would be eating with her sister in her room, Wataru deciding to tag along so the three of them ended up eating together in Ema's room.

"This is really good Hana-nee!" Ema complimented, she always was the perfect little sister: polite, kind, loving... Okay, maybe Hanako's judgment _was_ a bit biased on that particular matter. "Onee-chan is right! This is really good!" Wataru exclaimed, eyes sparkling as he took another gulp of the tasty soup.

"Thank you and don't forget to thank Ukyo as well, Wataru." He nodded with a big smile, a proud expression on his childish face. "I know! Ma-kun always make sure I thank him after each meal!"

"Neh~ Onee-chan called you Hana-nee just now, can I call you that too?" He asked making her heart skip a beat Hanako smiled at him, not noticing the surprised look in her sister's eyes. "Sure I don't mind. I think onee-chan needs a little more rest though, what do you think Wataru-kun?"

"I think she needs to rest so she can get better and then play with me!" She ruffled his hair a bit, before leaning to the side to kiss her sister's forehead. "See? The jury has spoken young lady, you should sleep for a bit~."

"I hate this, you always win!" She took off the empty dishes from Ema's blanket-covered lap, getting off the bed along with Wataru. "That's the power of the big sister, honey. I'm serious though Em, sleep."

"Ugh, I love you." The girl said, entirely too adorable for Hanako's tastes. "Watch over her Juli, and call me if you feel unwell." Like the loyal little soldier he was, the squirrel nodded. "Hai! Be careful out there Nana, always watch your back!" Wataru's eyes morphed into stars as the hissing pet jumped on the fluffy bed, facing the door.

"Wha! He's so cute, almost like he can understand you!" Closing the door after the lights went out in the room, she made her way downstairs with the young boy. The elevator ride being used so he could tell her more about the last toys Masaomi had bought him.

"How about you go play with your brothers while I wash the dishes?" She took off the plate he had been carrying from his hands easily adding it to Ema's and her own. "But Ma-kun and the others are all still eating!" He pointed out, lips pursed.

"I doubt they'd mind you joining them at all." She shook her head, an eyebrow raising briefly when she wondered what his point was. "Then you should come too!"

"How nice of you Wataru-kun," She suppressed the laugh building in her throat, cherry pink lips stretching in a smile. "I'm a bit tired too I'll admit though, so I was thinking of going back up soon. Take a shower too, you wouldn't want me to stink up the place right?"

"Uh uh!" He shook his head furiously, the two of them having somehow taken residence in the empty living room, just standing there. "Subarun already does that when he comes back from his runs!"

"Better not tell him that though," The salmon haired boy nodded frantically, not noticing how the girl slowly backed them both towards the kitchen that had the door open. "He always gets mad when Tsuba-nii says it!"

_He doesn't look like the kind who has a temper though..._

"I'll see you later then Wataru-kun?" Nodding fiercely, the little boy almost ran into the dining room which was next to the kitchen with cries of 'Ma-kun'.

Quickly rinsing off all the plates, she noticed there was no dishwasher. Awfully inconvenient since there's so much of them, she frowned a bit. Ukyo was of course the first to join her in the kitchen with a few of his own dirty dishes, brows furrowed. "Hanako there is no need for you to-"

"It's no problem, besides you all were so nice to us. Helping a little with the cooking or dishes is my way of thanking you, besides I really don't mind." They both stared at each other for a few seconds, he then broke the eye-contact with a sigh. "Fine." If the older Hinata ever noticed the redness of Ukyo's cheeks, she didn't comment on it much to his relief.

Small talk was nice, she thought almost amusedly as they finished washing their own set of dishes. "Tsubaki'll wash the rest of it, he was supposed to switch with Yuusuke this week actually." The smile he gave her was hardly nice or sweet and she briefly felt sorry for the older twin.

"Well then I think I'm going to call it a night." She told him with a smile, starting to get a little worn out by all the unpacking she had done earlier. "I understand, you must be tired after such a day. Goodnight."

"Night!" She called out to the few remaining brothers in the living room before regaining her room. She went through her drawers after deciding to go take a bath, sleep would surely come easier once she had cooled off a bit.

"You've been in there forever!" The complaint was met with a quick counter-attack that kind of sounded like Azusa if she wasn't mistaken. "You mean five minutes! You can wait for another few minutes!"

_Things sure are lively with such a big family huh..._

After taking all she needed, the girl decided to go check in on her little sister. Eyes softening when she saw Ema shivering on the bed while sleeping, the klutz had left her window slightly open and the blanket had fallen to the floor.

"Goodnight little sister." Gently putting the blanket back on her, up to her chin, Hanako also made sure Juli who slept next to her had room to breathe as well. With Kaname's map in hand, she began to search for the bathroom, quickly managing to find it on the floor above theirs. Praying that the bathroom was empty, she knocked on the door. After waiting a few seconds, she opened the door half-expecting to find someone in there.

The place was thankfully empty, the young woman quickly taking a well-deserved bath. Muscles relaxing at the calming smell and hot water surrounding her.

"That felt good..."

She sighed in content, exiting the room with a sigh. She wore a light grey, knee-length T-shirt that was several sizes too big for her -The shirt had belonged to an old friend of hers before she borrowed it a few years ago, needless to say said person never got it back. It was old and used but she didn't care, Hanako loved the shirt. The large piece of clothing made her body seem even smaller than it actually was and besides underwear, she only wore a small pair of black shorts underneath. At this time she doubted anyone would be wandering the halls anyways.

The older Hinata cautiously left the bathroom, tiptoeing not to make a sound. The only sound, was the sound of Azusa and Tsubaki practicing some lines that suspiciously sounded like a romantic scene. Ukyo had mentioned earlier the two of them being voice actors, so Hanako wasn't that surprised.

Since her throat felt a bit hoarse, she decided to go take a glass of water before going to finally sleep. "Eh?" The girl froze on the doorstep of the kitchen. Subaru looked as shocked as the smaller girl, his eyes were wide and his cheeks heating up. "Sorry!"

Hanako blinked, mouth falling slightly open, in front of her was Subaru, bare chest on display with only a pair of loose trousers and a glass of water in his hand. Her face heated up and she failed to hide her embarrassment. "No! I'm the one who is sorry! I-I'm just going to grab a glass of water and leave."

_There's no way that guy doesn't work out._

She kept her gaze firmly on the floor as she passed by him, thick hair hiding her face. She clumsily opened the fridge not noticing the way his face reddened even more at the sight of her bare legs. She drank the water greedily and slightly awkwardly knowing that Subaru was staring at her.

"I-I'm really sorry, I'm not really used to having girls around..." She hesitantly looked at him, his face was still a little red and he rubbed his neck looking away. Hanako smiled a bit. "It's fine, I'm not used to having boys around either... Guess it's a new experience for us both then..?" His lips twitched a bit at that, something almost looking like a smile lighting his features.

"Yeah."

"I really don't want you, or any of your brothers feel like you have to change the way you act. I mean this is your house... It may take time to get used to, but you all have been so kind to us." The small smile on his face grew a bit and his posture became slightly less stiff and more comfortable.

"I won't, but if that makes you feel better I'll try not to walk around half-naked in the house all the time." She couldn't help it, Hanako laughed. "Then I'll try not to leave girl stuff in the bathroom or spend hours doing my makeup in the morning." A small chuckle left him, gaze firmly on her face, not daring to look downwards.

"I think I'll go back to my room now. It was nice talking to you Subaru-san." The girl looked up at him with what she hoped was a comforting expression, the boy seeming even taller now that she was close to him.

"Sure...I'll see you in the morning?" Awkward as ever, the boy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling stupid for asking when the girl giggled. "I won't disappear overnight you know?"

"Right...sorry" Laughing once again, the girl was quickly finding herself feeling fond of the shy boy in front of her. "I was just teasing Subaru, don't apologize." She shook her head, wanting to pinch his blushing cheeks like those cliche aunts did in those american movies.

"Get used to it, we'll be seeing each other a lot from now on."


	3. Bratty idol

_Disclaimer : Nothing besides Hanako Hinata belongs to me~_

_Warning : Mildly shitty editing?_

(Edited 13/08/2020)

* * *

_Bratty Idol_

"Ugh, this is way too early..." Hanako groaned, looking up at the ceiling in despair.

For a few moments, the tired girl remained beneath the comfort and warmth of her blankets. Finally she managed to get out of bed, unfortunately having a class this morning. Bare feet hit the cold floor, a grimace overcoming her usually soft features. She put on a pair of jeans with a simple white shirt, before slipping on her Meiji University jacket on her way out of the room.

The Sunrise Residence was quiet as she made her way to the kitchen after reaching the fifth floor, spotting a familiar man. "Ukyo-san?" The blond-haired man jumped in surprise a bit before turning to look at girl having reached the common room

"Good morning, you're up early." He commented with a calm, serene smile that she had begun to recognize as his default expression. "Morning. I guess I'm used to getting up early to cook for myself and Ema, need any help?"

"Sure. Can you help me with the miso soup?" Getting to work after putting on the apron from yesterday, the two of them managed to throw together a traditional japanese breakfast in record time. Admittedly, it had been a while since the two sisters had ate something so fancy for breakfast.

"So were you able to sleep well?" Her lips twitched a bit as she threw him a glance, over her shoulder. His nose was slightly scrunched up in concentration on his current task. "Yes. Thank you for asking, what about you?"

"Quite well actually… Do you by any chance go to Meiji?" He asked eyeing her jacket, a smaller and more form-fitting one than the one Subaru wore on a daily basis. "Yeah, I'm not too surprised you know about it though, since it's so close." Amusement briefly danced in his clear blue eyes, even if it was much smaller, the sleeves had to be rolled up for they went past her fingertips.

"What a coincidence, Subaru goes there as well." My eyes slightly widened "Really?" The two of them talked a bit before falling into a comfortable silence. _This is pretty nice..._

"Oh, Ema! Good morning!" She greeted her sister with a kiss on the cheek after putting a few plates on the table. "Morning Hana-nee, Ukyo-san," Ema said, Juli on her shoulder glaring at Ukyo fiercely, the idea of the older Hinata being alone with the lawyer was quite worrisome after all.

_Savage beasts, all of them! Taking advantage of Nana before anyone is waken up, what a dirty tactic!_, the grey squirrel glared darkly at the blond man who politely greeted Ema.

"How about you wait at least for a few hours before getting all angry at any member of the male community?" Hanako teased Juli patting his furry head a bit, as if hearing his thoughts.

"Did you sleep well?" Ema nodded in her sister's direction, bobbing her head with a grin. "Yes thank you for asking. Do you two need any help?"

"We just finished, maybe just help us set the table?" Ema immediately started to help them set the table with a bright smile, happy to help her new family as well as her older sister. "Mnh? Shouldn't there be more places?" The light brunette eyed the few plates on the table curiously.

"Ah no, you see almost everyone already left for work so there's just the three of us and another three who'll get down here in a bit." Ukyo explained kindly, putting down some salt and pepper on the table. "Well, Yuusuke might not. I swear that boy is the deepest sleeper I know."

"Morning onee-chan, Hana-nee" A sleepy Wataru came down the stairs just in time, looking at the both of them while rubbing his eyes. _Adorable!_

"Morning." Hanako bent down to give him a light kiss on the cheek as greeting. It was so easy to get affectionate with the young kid after all. "This is so cool! I get to have breakfast with my two big sisters from now on!" He cheered giving the surprised Ema a hug as Yuusuke and Subaru appeared.

"Good morning." The oldest gave them a slight smile going back to the kitchen to help Ukyo bring what was left of the food to the table, missing their identical blushes as they stared at the two girls in their kitchen.

* * *

"Finally!" The oldest Hinata sister sighed in relief, getting out of her last class. "Hm... It's still pretty early, maybe I could go to that cafe next to school. I'm sure Ema could do with some of those cookies she loves so much..." The enthusiast girl looked at her watch thoughtfully walking down the street, muttering lowly to herself.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she arrived in front of the familiar building. "What can I get you?" A cheerful girl who looked around her age welcomed her before she ordered a few cookies for her sister and a cup of coffee for herself.

"Hanako?" She turned around to see Iori looking as immaculate as he was yesterday. _'Is he even human?'_

"Iori-san, I didn't know you hung out around here." She spotted a few girls with the same uniform as Iori looking at them, very clearly gossiping, but chose to ignored it. "I find this place pretty relaxing, it's very popular with students." He told her with a gentle smile, gaze taking in the carefully decorated place.

"I guess you are right, it is pretty calming and their cookies are to die for." Thanking the waitress who gave her, her order she had taken for takeout. "I was going to walk home actually, care to join me?"

"Sure, want a cookie? I'm sure Ema will survive if there's one missing." He refused gracefully, eyeing the cookie bag in her hand.

"These are for your sister?" Hanako took a sip from her coffee as they walked home, the gossiping girls from earlier watching them carefully. "They're her favorites." A soft sincere smile unknowingly appeared on her lips, remembering the countless times she had bought some on her way home to give to her sister.

_"Wah! These are sho good Hana-nee!" Fifteen years old Ema munched on the treat hapily, stars flashing into her eyes. _

"You and your sister are quite close, I'm kind of jealous." Iori was surprised to see her with such a genuine expression, she had been slightly closed off yesterday, never rude of course, just a bit silent.

"Growing up all we had was each other, so we're pretty close. I guess with having so many brothers you guys aren't all that close." He was slightly surprised at her bluntness, almost hurtful if he was being honest, but he couldn't exactly disagree.

"Some of us barely talk to each other while others are as close as siblings can get, our family is pretty dysfunctional I guess." The girl quirked a brow, taking a sip of the hot liquid. "What family isn't? Besides, as long as you all care about each other I guarantee you there's nothing wrong with you lot."

"From what I can tell, care's not what's missing in this family." She looked up ahead briefly, not noticing the way his eyes widened slightly. "Of course not, we're all lucky to have Masaomi and Ukyo to watch after us."

"You know, my sister was overjoyed when she learned that we would be gaining so many brothers," Hanako admitted, looking at the scenery in front of them. The sun was starting to set, making an orange and pink color wash over the city.

"What about you?" She looked away with a slightly embarrassed look. "What would you think if I told you, you had to live with fourteen girls you never met, like a week before moving there." Iori couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, not the reserved one that he often gave his classmates (and fangirls). A genuine, loud bark-like laugh. "A week? Now that's a deadline."

"Exactly! I sadly do not have my sister's ability to not be bothered by anything." She sighed, talking with Iori what surprisingly refreshing. Calming even, like being surrounded by the softest of blanket.

"You all have been so kind and accepting. Makes me feel bad about being so reluctant to come."

"Don't be, us brothers may not show it, but we really were nervous about you two coming live with us." She turned her head to look into his deep hazel eyes and smiled, something he briefly noticed she had never directed his way.

_Different,_

"Iori-san? Are you feeling alright?" He hadn't followed for a bit, he had stopped moving and she had walked ahead of him.

"Ah, sorry I was just lost in thoughts."

* * *

"Who are you? One of my brother's girlfriend?" Iori had gone to his room to study a little while Hanako went looking for her younger sister who wasn't in her room much to her displeasure.

"N-No!" She heard her little sister say nervously, in the living room if she wasn't mistaken. "You don't really think you can get away with breaking and entering right?" Yeah, interfering right now should be a good idea.

"It's not breaking and entering if she lives here." The boy curiously looked at her before sitting up from his lying position, pinkish brown hair sticking up in strange directions.

"Ah, so you two are the daughters of the man my mom is marrying."

"Y-yes!" Ema stuttered, not knowing what to do "Eh, I guess you are cute in your own way, but you don't look awfully clever." He looked at Ema, deeming her easier to pick on. Hanako felt her eye twitch._ What was that you brat..? _Fuuto felt a slight shiver run down his spine at the older girl's glare but ignored it to tease the younger one a little more seeing her shake her head.

"If you are an idiot how would you know? Unless someone told you. Idiot." His mean comment made Ema adopt a wounded expression and before Fuuto could make his exit, a hand grabbed his wrist tightly. "Hey what do you think you are doing-?"

"I don't think that is a way to welcome your new sisters now is it~?" Hanako hissed glaring darkly at the boy, taking a step forward, she put herself between her sister and him.

"I understand that you may have a _small _attitude and ego problem, but I suggest that you use that bratty attitude of yours on someone other than my sister." Ema gasped in shock, Juli who was on her head cheering her on, quite literally as she squeezed his wrist, digging her nails into the sensible skin.

"Hana-nee!"

"Hey! That hurts! Ow! Okay, okay I'm sorry!" Once he had apologized, she let go of his wrist with a sweet smile dripping with the promise of retribution if he tried to bully her sister again.

"Good then. Such a _pleasure_, to meet you Fuuto-kun." The boy left the living room with something akin to a pout on his face, a very uncute pout _thank you very much._

"You didn't have to be so hard with him... I want all of us to get along..." Hanako sighed, her sister was too good for this world, she always had been. "I won't apologize, but if it means that much to you I'll try to play nice."

* * *

"Welcome home!" Ukyo blinked, staring at the two girls in confusion.

"Ukyo-san? Is something the matter?" He snapped out of his daze, a small smile appearing on his face. "Oh no. I'm sorry, it's just been a while since someone told me 'welcome home' it's nice."

"That's kind of sad, guess we'll just have to try to welcome you home as often as possible… Oh right! We came to see if you needed some help with the cooking." She explained gesturing to the aprons she and Ema wore, two much cuter ones than the oversized one she had on yesterday might she add.

"By the way, did you meet Fuuto?" Ema gave a hesitant smile making the only man sigh as he took out food from the grocery bags. "I'm taking that as a yes...what did he do?" Seeing as Ema clearly wasn't going to explain that Fuuto was an entitled brat, Hanako did so, in the most polite way possible.

Yeah not really since she voiced her exact thoughts. "I'm sorry about Fuuto he can be…difficult."

"It's fine. I think he's just not…fond of the idea of having sisters." He smiled lightly, that did seem like his troublesome little brother. "Still, it is a shame he won't be able to come home in a few days because of his work." Confused, Ema who was tending to the rice looked over her sister's shoulder to meet Ukyo's gaze. "Is there any special occasion?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you two. We're planning a small birthday party for Subaru." He chopped some vegetables to go with the lunch before preparing the sauce, the girl nicknamed Nana tending to the fish. "Do you guys always celebrate everyone's birthday? With all of these siblings that make a lot of birthdays..."

"Not really, but since Subaru is turning twenty it's a bit special."Ukyo chuckled slightly, "Although I doubt he cares about our little celebration, I know Tsubaki's using this as an excuse to have a bit of fun with the poor boy, drinking age and all that."

"Still, it's such a nice idea." Ema chirped, lips pulled into a grin. "Should we give him a present?" Ukyo's lips twitched a bit. "I don't think a present is necessary, but if you really insist Subaru loves basketball. And if you really don't mind, think you two could bake us a cake for it? It'll be in three days from now, this Saturday so most of us can make it." Ema clapped her hands with a grin, happy to be of some help to the brothers.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Ugh...this is so heavy!" Complaining out loud Hanako looked at her sister who was carrying a few bags herself.

"You sure you don't want me to take another one Hana-nee?" She shook her head, Ema having less bags than herself sweat dropped at her stubborn sister. "I bet Subaru-san could carry all those bags with no problem..." Ema sighed heavily, looking at all the bags they both were carrying.

"You're right, with all the basketball training he does, it's no wonder he looks so strong..." Hanako agreed, with Juli's approval for once, furry head nodding. "Got to give him that, he does look strong."

"I didn't think they would notice." Turning around, she searched for the voice she had heard just then. "Hana-nee? Is something the matter?"

"No, I...just thought I heard someone." Eyes narrowing, Hanako swore she had heard a voice from just a few steps behind them. Forgetting about it quickly, desperate to get back to the residence who came into view after a while, the brunette grinned. "Finally!"

The girls put the bags on the floor once they finally reached the main room, sighing in relief. "Eh?" She followed her little sister's horrified gaze, to see a seemingly unconscious body on the floor.

"Louis-san!" Dropping to her knees, Hanako gently shook his shoulder, calming down slightly once she saw his chest moving slightly, his breathing slow. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, putting a hand on his forehead to check for a fever as Louis opened his eyes slowly meeting her violet ones sleepily.

"Do you have a fever? Do you need me to call Masaomi?" Eyes searched his body for a wound of any sort, thankfully there was none. Even in his hazy state, the young man couldn't help but notice how she had dropped the honorific in her haste. A lazy, soft kind of smile on his face, he stood up slightly to lean on his elbows.

"Nana... I just tried to sleep on the sofa... and didn't make it. There's no need for you to get so worried." He chided, Ema making a choked kind of laughing sound from a few steps behind them. "That's good, sorry I just assumed you were hurt, I shouldn't have-..."

Words died in her throat as she noticed just how close their faces were. In her haste, she had gotten on her knees close to his previously fallen body and once he sat up, their faces got so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. Seemingly not minding the close proximity, Louis kept his gaze locked with hers.

Shades of sunset, violet blending into darker hues of wooden colors.

"Are you done with work Louis-san?" Thanking the gods for her sister, Hanako got up on her feet and gave him a hand to stand up. "No... Chii, Nana do you two minds if I rearrange your hair? Since there is a birthday party for Subaru, I want to make you two look cute..."

"Won't we be taking some of your time?" Hanako blinked, before Ema could accept for the both of them, Juli for once being less agressive towards one of the brothers much to the sisters' delight. "But... I want to. You both have such pretty hair..." He...sulked, lower lip jutting out slightly.

"We have to bake the cake for Subaru's birthday first, but if it really is no problem then..."


	4. Of hair and birthdays

(Edited 13/08/2020)

* * *

_Of hair and birthdays_

"Ah...This feels so good..." The older Hinata sighed in comfort, Louis had insisted on giving her a hair treatment before hair styling it. Mentioned something about split-ends and damage with a sigh, which was slightly insulting now that she thought about it.

Truthfully she wasn't even that bad, sure she did not invest as much money on hair product as most girls did and maybe her long hair was most of the time messily styled and her ends were a little dry… but she really didn't think it was that bad! Louis disagreed quite a lot, if his pinched lips when he let her hair out of it's monstrosity of a ponytail, was taken into account.

Wavy dark brown strands, a few shades darker than her sister's framed her soft features, no trace of bangs. It had gotten quite long in the past few months, almost a year actually, she hadn't cut any of it. Thick wavy, somewhat curly hair now reached her mid-back with some impressive split-ends.

Yet, despite the initial offense, as Louis gently massaged her scalp, she couldn't find the will to disagree with him. When her father had said they were rich, Hanako hadn't thought they were _that_ rich. Louis had his own small hairdressing room full of products and hairdressing instruments much to her amazement.

Hanako didn't see the light smile that appeared on the hairdresser's face when he took in her closed eyes and parted full pink lips in content. Once her hair was dry, Louis gently styled her hair in a beautifully braided half up, half down. The previously rough ends seemed softer and less dry than before much to her amazement.

"Thank you so much for this Louis. You really are talented, my hair hasn't been this pretty for a long time." She smiled at him, twirling a strand of silky hair around her finger.

"I'm glad you like it." He looked at the clock on the wall a pensive look on his soft features. "Subaru's birthday party is starting soon enough, we should go"

"Right." Dress flowing behind her, she quickly followed him.

* * *

"Woow! The cake is huge!" Wataru beamed, eyes sparkling in wonder as he stared at the cake, his compliment quickly being followed by the others. "It looks delicious!"

"Thank you very much!" Ema smiled, a blush lighting her features as she squeezed her older sister's hand from underneath the table in happiness before letting go to discuss with the brothers.

"Amazing! It really is amazing!" Wataru's enthusiast about the cake made Hanako happier than she thought it would, the young boy was such a sweetheart. "Wataru, your older sisters made this for Subaru. So you shouldn't be more excited about it than him" Masaomi gently told him, big hand gently ruffling his salmon hair in a rather fatherly gesture.

He calmed down a bit before rushing to apologize to Subaru, his older brother smiled, patting him on the head. _He seems a bit cold, but he really cares about his siblings..._ Yuusuke was strangely looking at the cake for some unknown reason, not knowing what to do. "You... made all of this by yourselves right?"

"For Suba-nii you...I can't eat it!" For some reason, she felt like he was only talking to Ema, not including her. _Did I miss something? _"Do you not like cake Yuusuke-san?" The blush that painted his cheeks did not go unoticed by her, sweet Ema oblivious to it however.

"No! That's not it! You made this and I feel bad about not eating it, but for some reason... I can't eat it"

_Definitely missed something._

Tsubaki strolled over to them with a smirk "Oh really? So you are not going to have any Yuusuke? Then I don't mind taking your share too~!" He leaned in closer to the sisters ignoring Yuusuke's protests "After all, this is a cake full of your love right? Then I'll make sure not to leave a crumb!"

"O-Oi! Tsuba-nii!" Once again Yuusuke was ignored, a few amused chuckles being heard from around the table. "How about one of you feed it to me~?" Hanako slowly backed away a bit, sweat dropping at the overly affectionate gesture.

"Or would you rather me be the one to feed you? I don't mind~!" Bringing a strawberry to Ema's mouth in an almost teasing manner, Hanako felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders."Here say 'ah'!" Azusa once again saved the sisters from his persistent twin by dragging him away.

"Cut it out Tsubaki!"

"Hai~! Hai~!" He saluted as Juli had to be stopped from attacking their new step-brother, from his spot on her lap. "Calm down Juli..." Seeing her sister twitching nervously, she gave her hand a squeeze with the hand that wasn't holding Juli back. Ema simply intertwined their hands in the most natural of ways.

"Too bad the birthday boy is in no state to enjoy it..." A collective sigh was heard as Tsubaki started to tease his younger brother. Subaru was on the couch further away, his cheeks red, mumbling incomprehensibly at his older borther's attacks.

"Is something wrong?" Ema asked curiously, brows furrowed a bit. "Don't worry he isn't sick or anything... Well, it's a kind of illness in a way I guess." Kaname took a step towards them and wrapped his arms around both girls, almost whispering.

_I don't like where this is going._

"An illness that can't be cured, but you know I suffer from the same illness and If I could I would like to suffer that particular illness for the rest of my life." Face blank, Hanako looked at him as if trying to figure out whether he was serious or not._ 'He's ridiculous'_

"Would you mind taking off your arm?" He seemed amused at the girl's annoyance, Iori, however, was not. "You are embarrassing them, cut it out Kaname." The prince-like brother took his hands of the two girls, Ema breathing out in relief.

"Hey mind if I ask you both something?" Iori asked them, gentle as ever. His hazel eyes scanning the two girl's appearance. "Why did you both change your hairstyles today?"

"Louis-san offered to do it. He told us it was for the party." She murmured, getting a bit closer to him as if to tell a secret. "I think it was just an excuse to fix the birds nest for hair I had this morning" He chuckled a bit, a hand gently coming to twirl a strand of hair next to her face.

"Well, it looks good on both of you" Trying not to let her surprise show at his action, she simply brushed it off, asking Ema about school.

* * *

Hanako brought in the huge cake her and her sister had made, twenty candles now resting on top of it. "Well, it's time. Subaru blow out your candles" Ukyo who was in front of the older Hinata said, glasses glinting.

"Are you guys serious about this?" Subaru sighed, sulking even as his brothers encouraged him even more. "I'll take some pictures for you guys!" Ema happily took out her camera, literally jumping around the room to take a few photos of everyone.

Subaru then finally blew out his candles earning cheers from the rest of the table. Masaomi turned the lights on as the older Hinata served some cake to everyone. She gave the biggest pieces to Subaru and Wataru, trying to be subtle about it. Ukyo however, noticed and gave her an amused smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

"My big sister's cake is the best! The best in the whole wide world!" Wataru cheered while begging Masaomi for a second slice, lower lip jutted out. "He's right you know, this is really good!.. Eh, Yuusuke if you don't want any I don't mind taking your part~!" Tsubaki slowly inched himself closer to the redhead who hadn't touched his cake yet, but once hearing Tsubaki might take it, he quickly ate a big bite.

"This is good cake!" Everyone started to laugh much to his dismay, noticing a bit of frosting on his cheek, Hanako giggled a bit before pointing it out. "Gah!"

_This feels good. When was the last time I saw Ema smile like that? It really is fun to be surrounded by so many brothers... _She was snapped out of her thoughts by Wataru who tugged on the sleeve of her jeans jacket impatiently.

"Hana-nee! Hana-nee! Take a picture with me!" He dragged her out of her chair, for such a small boy he was pretty strong, she noted with amusement. "Wataru! Calm down!" She giggled letting him drag her to where Ema was taking pictures of everyone.

"Onee-chan! I want a picture with you and Hana-nee!" Ema hesitantly gave her camera to Kaname who offered to take a picture of them three. The boy pulled them both on the now empty couch so the three of them could fall on it, limbs colliding awkwardly as both sisters had their arms thrown over the boy and Hanako's heel almost fell off.

A laugh was pulled out of her as Wataru's head colided with her chin in his excitment, getting out a worried gasp from Ema who's head whipped to the side. "There!" The clicking sound of the camera brought the three of them out of their somewhat messy appearence. "Thank you Kaname-san."

"How about a thank you kiss then little sister~?" Kaname asked as he gave them back the camera. The smile on Hanako's face was immediately replaced by a frown as Ema declined politely with a blush.

"Aw! I want a picture with my little sisters too!" Tsubaki whined, stepping closer to them. "How about I take a picture of you, Azusa-san and Ema instead?" Not letting them reply, she stole the camera from Ema's hands taking a step back to snap the picture. Tsubaki sulked a bit at her rejection before wrapping his arms around Ema and his twin, squishing them tightly with a grin.

The result was quite funny if she said so herself, Ema's face being almost purple while Azusa's glasses had fallen to the floor.

Time passed quite quickly as some brothers went to bed -Wataru was already past bedtime, Masaomi had an early shift in the morning...

The only ones left were Hanako who was doing the dishes since Ukyo had already gone to bed early, the twins, Kaname as well as Subaru who were drinking in the living room in a sort of after-party. Ema had went to her room with Juli when Hanako had proposed to do the dishes, the brown-haired girl being quite tired.

"Ne, Hanako-chan how about you come to drink with us~? You're allowed to drink right?" Tsubaki drunkenly asked her from the doorstep as she put the last plate in the cupboard.

"Yes I am, but not tonight. I think I'm going to call it a night." She eyed the group of boys uncertainly, Azusa and Kaname looked rather fine - even though she noticed Azusa's cheek being a bit pink, while Subaru and Tsubaki were completely wasted. "You guys should go up too, you all look like you drank quite a bit." Tsubaki wasn't able to walk straight towards her and almost fell over when he tried. Before he could fall on the ground, she quickly took a step forward grabbing his shoulders to stabilize him as best as her petite body could

"See this is what I'm talking ab-"

"Got you~!" His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, face resting in the crook of her neck. Hanako froze, her arms trapped between their bodies and she swears she forgot how to breathe. The strong smell of alcohol radiating from him almost made her dizzy, his arms refusing to let go of her even as she tried to pry them off. "Come on a few drinks won't kill y-" His eyes widened, finally noticing her stiff form and pinched face.

She had never been claustrophobic by any means, but this probably was the closest she'd ever be to it. Like a rope tightly wrapped around both her lungs, holding her hostage-

"Let go of me!" She snapped out of her somewhat frozen state, pushing him away harshly, her body flying back on the hard counter causing a loud crash to be heard. She hated how weak she must have looked, clutching her hands to her chest and narrowed eyes. "Just, _please let go,_"

The commotion having been heard by the remaining brothers, Azusa coming to scold his brother almost as a reflex. "Tsubaki what did you do-?" Before he finish, Hanako quickly made her way out of the kitchen, wide eyes making her look like a frightened doe.

"Goodnight." She then proceeded to make her exit, almost running out of the room. She locked gazes with the confused Azusa as she passed by him, wanting _out_.

She ignored the looks from the other brothers as she skipped the elevator, running up the stairs like a madwoman. She wanted to crawl in a hole and die, Tsubaki hadn't done anything wrong, just hugged her. Not to mention she usually loved cuddling and hugs, this was more than out of character for her.

_Arms surrounding her like a vice, the plunging smell of alcohol and the sound of breaking glass-_

Hanako entered her sister's room with an annoyed frown, tossing her jacket away revealing the tiny straps of her dress.

"Hana-nee? Is something the matter?" She sat on her sister's bed next to her sighing. "I messed up, again. I just... I can't… Tsubaki hugged me and I panicked. I know how much this means to you, I really don't want to mess this up for you, I can't-!" Ema quickly cut her off, wrapping an arm around her gently.

"You never could mess anything up for me Hana-nee. You always take care of me and always sacrifice everything for me, that's more than I could ever ask for."

"Even with-with all of these new siblings... No matter how much I screw up, please god, please don't leave me." Hanako's voice trembled at the sheer _horror_ she felt at the simple thought of Ema leaving her.

"Silly Hana-nee. It's true that I always wanted a big family, but I never could love anyone more than you." Shoulders dropping, she fell into her younger sister's comforting hold, the two of them laying on the bed in a mess of limbs.

"I love you Ema."

"I love you too." It might seem that Ema was the one dependent on Hanako, but in truth, Hanako probably was the one who needed her younger sister more. Ema had always been her emotional support and the only one she had completely opened up to. The two sisters stayed a few minutes like this in silence, Hanako slowly calming down with the rhythm of her sister's breathing.

"Hana-nee..." Ema began earning her sister's attention, eyes drifting away. "Yes?"

"I forgot my phone downstairs… mind coming with me to get it?" Hanako kissed her adorable sister's forehead before standing up with a laugh.

"Sure" The two sisters quietly made their way down to the common room where Subaru, Kaname, Azusa and much to Hanako's dismay Tsubaki were still seated. Dismay, but mostly embarrassment and guilt.

Tsubaki was once again teasing Subaru, to the sister's surprise however, about them. "-too embarrassed to say? I knew it! So they are on your mind!" Hanako could _feel _Subaru blush across the room.

"That's not true so shut your mouth! To be honest those girls are… they're annoying!" Both sisters froze, their presence still hidden by the wall they stood next to, a few steps away from the stairs leading to the living room.

"It's always been just us guys and then suddenly those girls come out of nowhere! It's like I can't even act normal! What if I want to walk around the house without my top after training?! I can't even use the bathroom without being careful!'" Ema flinched while Juli hissed, fur rising in anger.

"I'm going to bed..." Subaru said and his footsteps got louder and louder as he reached the top of the stairs freezing when he saw them, just standing there.

"I'm sorry!" Ema ran away, but Hanako stayed frozen, gaze locked with the boy's. "Listen about what I said, I didn't-" The girl reached him in a few short seconds, her eyes colder than ice as she looked at him as if he were merely an insect.

_'SLAP!' _Subaru held his burning cheek in shock, the girl's raised fist coming down slowly almost like she wanted to hit him once more.

"No, you fucking listen." Her voice carried out in the silent room, the brothers left frozen on their spot a few meters away.

"I don't give a damn about what you think of me." She laughed, sounding bitter even to herself, shaking her head. "I really don't."

"You want to act like a baby because girls are suddenly living with you? Fine. I don't care, but my sister wants nothing more than to be a part of this family and she was nothing but kind to you and your brothers." The girl practically spat, remembering the cake Ema had dutifuly made for him.

"So the next time I hear you being an _ungrateful_ little shit or insult her like that, I swear I will make you dig your own fucking grave with your bare hands."

For some reason, they didn't doubt she would.

Having said what she had to say, Hanako walked out of the still frozen room. Not bothering to knock, she entered her sister's room before getting on her knees and hugging her sister. "He is an idiot, a fool and an ungrateful little shit." Ema's body shook, with laughter or sobs she didn't know herself.

"You're even angrier than me Hana-nee..." Ema laughed much to Juli's delight, who rubbed his furry head with Ema's cheek. "I always am, aren't I? Seriously though, the day someone insults you in front of me and gets away with it will be over my dead body."

Ema laughed a bit, but it ended up as a muffled cry. "Hana-nee..." Hanako's hold on her sister tightens as she gently passed a hand through her light brown hair. "Shh...I know honey, I know."

_'Knock knock'_

Hanako slowly stood up and opened the door and promptly tried to close it in Subaru's face, the boy clumsily grabbing a hold of it to stop it from closing. "Listen...Please what I said earlier, I didn't mean it! You two aren't annoyances! I just drank a lot and I said some stupid things..." Hanako kept a blank face making him sweat a bit the longer he stared into her dark eyes.

"It's okay-" Hanako frowned at her sister who still sat on the floor. "No it's not" She bluntly pointed out, arms firmly crossed.

"What do you want me to say? That I forgive you? Too bad because I don't. Whether you were drinking or not, that doesn't give you an excuse to say things like that." She looked back to Subaru, moving to hide Ema who still had red eyes from the tears, from his view.

"I know! I'm really, really sorry!" He took a step towards her bowing as he suddenly lost his balance, his body tumbling down towards her. Both their eyes widened as the room was turned upside down, the wind being knocked out off her.

"Ow... That hurts"

Hanako groaned, her body being trapped underneath his, all of his body weight crushing her. "Hana-nee!" Subaru used his forearms to raise himself slightly to lift some weight off the girl dazedly. "You okay up there Subaru?" Juli hissing wildly while Ema stopped him from attacking the male, narrowing his eyes.

His eyes look dazed for a few seconds as they looked at the girl's lips. They were moving he could tell as much, what they were saying however he could not understand. He tried to, but ultimately couldn't stop looking.

And then, his warm lips were on hers.

The non-kiss only lasted a second before he fell _asleep_, his head on her shoulder. Hanako stayed frozen under him, before trying to push his body off hers in panic, her limbs trashing, but he was too heavy for her. The purple-eyed beauty tried to catch her breath as she pushed him away with all of her might, Ema getting up to help her, trying to take him off.

Tsubaki -who came out of nowhere, grabbed him by the back of his jacket, finally taking the unconscious boy off the girl much to her relief. "Here." Tsubaki helped her up, careful as to not to hold on for much longer.

"Thank you... And about earlier I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I just… kind of panicked. Just please Tsubaki-san, no more surprise bear-hugs like that. I don't think my heart can take it." She gave the twins a hesitant smile.

"Sure~! And sorry about Subaru, he's completely wasted." The white-haired twin said, more serious than she had seen to this point. "He didn't try to hit on you did he?" Azusa asked as they started to drag Subaru away. "No. He tried to apologize before falling over me, nothing like that" Hanako tried to end the awkwardness with a small laugh, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Good. It doesn't mean tonight is going to be forgotten." Tsubaki evilly said, eyes full of mischief.

"Oh by the way, about what Subaru said. We are all very happy to have you here, Subaru as well no matter what he says." Azusa said kindly smiling at Ema when he remembered how affected she had been by his brother's words. "Besides, it kind of was my fault. I was giving him a hard time and he only said that to get me off his back." Tsubaki smiled apologetically at both sisters, having realized he had unconsciously hurt both of them tonight.

"It's fine, really." Ema repeated once more. They all decided to go sleep, but Hanako couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. She doubts the twins had seen Subaru and her lock lips, but she couldn't be sure. She remembered the way he had looked at her, gaze all lost and-

_-and what exactly?_

Trying to chase away Subaru's flustered expression and dilated pupils from her thoughts she let herself fall on the bed.


	5. Confusing brothers

_I'm not quite sure I'm satisfied with how this one turned up to be honest, but it's still better than the old version so I'll take what I can get. Any criticisms are welcomed as long as they don't get rude or anything, not that I've received any just to be clear :) Also for those of you who didn't know, seiyuu means voice actor which is the twins' jobs. _

_Warning : ugh, feelings and perhaps too much cheesiness?_

(Edited 15/08/2020)

* * *

_Confusing brothers_

"Mornin'!" Hanako gave a nod to the twins, giving a small greeting while Ema cheerily smiled at them.

"Sorry about yesterday, you forgot your phone didn't you?" Azusa took out her phone from his pocket, Ema letting out a relieved sigh. "Yes thank you!" Ema gratefully took it from his outstretched hand. "Did you guys sleep well-...wait is that Subaru?!" Hanako asked in shock seeing a familiar unconscious from behind the sofa.

Both twins grinned, eyes sparkling with malice.

"Oh we simply took revenge for you two so you don't need to worry. We might have been a little over the top, but oh well."

"I don't understand, did you guys do something to him?" The sweet, innocent Hinata sister asked. "Yeah but... it isn't for delicate eyes so you two shouldn't look." Hanako failed to hide her grin.

"I completely agree." In some kind of twisted way, Hanako was glad they defended their honor like that. Though she wouldn't put it past them to use that as an excuse to prank their younger brother. Mischief seemed to be a second nature for them, even if Azusa hid it better.

"Good morning" Ukyo was carrying a basket of damp laundry straight out of the washing machine, the dark bags under his eyes making her wince. Did that poor man ever sleep at all? "Morning. Are you hanging this out to dry?" Ema kindly asked while Hanako waved slightly. "Yes, and I was actually hoping you two could take over."

"I'm sorry. I would really like to help, but I have a class in… twenty minutes, I really have to go. I'll see you guys later!" Hanako kissed her sister's cheek before running out of the room throwing Ukyo an expression she hoped looked sorry enough.

The walk to Meiji was about twenty minutes and she really didn't want to be late so she walked a bit faster than usual, the fact that she skipped breakfast somewhere in the back of her mind.

Surprisingly, She managed to make it in time for her social psychology class. Hanako was studying psychology -something she had wanted for a very long time, at Meiji.

She absolutely loved this class both because of the subject and the teacher, Mrs. Tanaka was a brilliant psychologist turned teacher. Her class always was captivating and the harsh woman definitely knew what she was talking about. She was probably the closest thing to a role model Hanako had, a strong female that never let any men walk over her.

* * *

A few hours later, Hanako found herself walking home after having lunch with a few friends, only to find the residence empty. Most were at school or at work and she would have the residence for herself for at least an hour, or so she thought.

"Azusa-san?" The younger twin was relaxing on the sofa listening to the TV casually. "Oh it's you, you surprised me. I thought me and Kaname were the only ones home."

"I thought the same, Kaname-san is here as well? Don't you two have work?" She asked while plopping herself down next to him, the dark haired male shook his head. "The director from the anime I'm working on right now gave me a day off. What about you?"

"I don't have any classes for the rest of the day so I decided to come home early...-Oh! Ema loves this anime! She would always watch it over and over again when we were kids." Hanako smiled looking at the familiar show Ema loved so much, trying to make conversation. The twins must have both liked anime a lot to make it their job so she deemed this a safe subject. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Azusa's cheeks had a light pink color to them, he hoped his sudden question hadn't seemed too weird to his new sister. "Sorry, I spoke without thinking..." His, admittedly charismatic, voice trailed off as he gave her a soft grin.

"It's just that when you always talk about what Ema likes, not what you like." She chuckled a little bit, he wasn't wrong. "Sorry big sister instincts. I guess I never really thought of it much, I guess it is a pretty good show, but I only ever watched it for my sister. Anime's cool, but I'm not really into the whole love triangle thingy."

"Even if there's some zombies." She added for good measure, a starry eyed seven years old Ema flashing into her mind.

"Do you ever do anything for yourself and not your sister?" Azusa joked and yet beneath the playful surface he really thought it was worrisome for her to always put her sister before her like that. From the corner of his eye, he saw her bite her lower lip gently, it seemed he had hit a bit too close for her comfort.

"Of course I do! I'm not a robot you know." Her joke seemed humorless, even to her own ears. "I'm a little bit tired, I'll go rest for a bit in my room." For some reason her smile and carefree attitude felt a little faker as she stood up walking in direction of the elevator.

"Wait!" A hand gently grabbed her wrist from behind her. Azusa felt her tense at the contact and immediately let go, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. "Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that if you need to talk us brothers will always be there. We're family now, we all need to take care of each other."

"..." Hanako didn't dare open her mouth, afraid she would say something insensitive. "I understand that this is all new to you and Ema, but really if any of you need anything just ask."

"Thank you, it's really nice of you to be so understanding and I'm really grateful to you and your brothers for your kindness but... " She stopped talking almost afraid to continue on her current train of thoughts,

"I don't think I can do this whole family thing yet, things are just going so fast. I'm happy for my father, your mother really makes him happy and my sister wants us to be one big happy family, but that doesn't change the fact that we're all practically strangers to each others, y'know?"

Oh god what was she _doing?_

"I-I'll see you later Azusa-san" She quickly left the room not once turning back. Azusa heard her fast steps echoing in the now, almost empty room as she ran up the stairs that led to the elevator.

Unknown to them a figure was hidden in the shadows of the room with a frown on his handsome face.

* * *

Hanako sighed once again looking at her ceiling, she hadn't wanted to spill that to Azusa, but the dark-haired _seiyuu_ had a way of making her involuntary tell him what he wanted to know. That gentle smile of his was dangerous. Less annoying than Tsubaki's teasing and hugs, but dangerous. She found comfort in knowing Ema would be home in less than an hour.

_'Knock Knock'_

The thought of ignoring it and pretend not to be there was appealing. With a groan, the brown haired girl stood up barely opening the door before trying to close it once she saw who it was, unfortunately, he used his foot to block the door.

"How mean little sister~!" She sighed, guessing Kaname had heard her previous discussion with Azusa. _How annoying._

"What do you want Kaname-san?" She frowned not letting him enter her room.

"So cold! Mind taking a walk with your lonely older brother?" Her frown deepened, but she nodded getting out of her room carefully closing the door. She made sure they were a few feet apart as she warily turned around to meet his sharp eyes.

Both of them walked down the hall in silence for a few seconds before she sighed. "Say what you have to say, I know you heard me and your brother earlier." This time it was Kaname's turn to sigh.

"Am I not allowed to worry about my little sister?" Hanako frowned wrapping her arms around her form, the hallway was cold and she only wore a thin shirt. "Why do you insist on calling me that knowing I am not interested in treating you like my brother?"

"...You're stubborn you know that right?" He sighed, his playful smirk falling. "Too bad I am just as stubborn. You may not see us as family for now, but I am trying to change that. If only you would give us a chance." Hanako looked into his piercing hazel eyes for a few seconds before quickly looking away.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove, but-" Less than a week, she reminded herself. They had know each other for less than a week.

"You'll never get anywhere without taking any risks." Hanako froze, her gaze snapping up at him in shock, her feet stopped moving.

"Besides us, brothers aren't planning on giving up on you." She felt her arms who were still wrapped around herself start to shake slightly. "What am I supposed to say to that?" A deep chuckle was her only answer, angering her further.

"You're probably the worst of them all! One second you're playing around, flirting with me and the next you give those wise advice and tell me you want to be a family. You're so confusing."

"I'm not trying to be." He took a small step towards her while Hanako looked warily at him. As slowly and gently as possible, he wrapped his arms around her. "W-What are you doing?" She squeaked, her body suddenly going tense and her nails digging into his forearms instinctively.

"It's just a hug, calm down. A little birdie told me you were fond of those." Without thinking, Hanako sank her face in his chest -for once not covered with his monk outfit and with a simple muscle shirt. Trying to relax her body while breathing in the scent of incense and spices.

"I don't know how I am supposed to get used to this." She admitted, nose scrunching up. "There's so _many_ of you."

"That just makes more of us to love~!" She glared accusingly, stepping out of his embrace easily. "Ugh, whatever I'm gonna go watch some movies downstairs." She said, remembering the few movies she had seen lying around the living room along with video games.

(a hobby of the twins, Yuusuke and Subaru she had been told.)

"Should I take this as an invitation for me and Azusa to join?" The grin he gave her was entirely too knowing and amused for her tastes. "No!"

"Then why tell me about it?" She spluttered in a rare moment of wordlessness, cheeks puffing up like a child's would. "Just because!" They did end up watching a film of her choice, the little mermaid to be more precise.

A vengeance of bad taste Kaname would say, joke's on him since it is actually one of her favorite movies ever.


	6. Career counseling mayhem

_Just to somehow keep up this chapter would be May 31st, so nine days after the sisters moved in. Everyone is just starting to get to know each other at this point and I'm trying to build this up a bit, so everything doesn't feel too rushed. (Yuusuke's crush is the exception since he had it long before not to mention him and Ema actually know each other a bit)_

_ Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me ecxcept for Hanako Hinata and her interractions!_

(Edited 20/08/2020)

* * *

_C__areer counseling mayhem_

"Well would look at that, my baby sister and new little brother are getting along."

Fuuto tensed slightly at the sudden voice, the smile the girl was giving entirely too shark-like for his tastes. "Mind if I join in on your little sibling moment?" The boy almost reluctantly nodded while Ema looked positively glowing, relieved by her sister's presence since it made the whole ordeal less awkward.

"What _were_ you two doing, by the way?" Because it sure looked as if her sister was about to let the brat into her room, snarky attitude and veiled insults included. "-We were just gonna watch some movies that she kindly brought home for me when my cover was blown earlier at the store. No need to be so scary, onee-chan~."

Needless to say, Hanako wasn't pleased.

Ema unlocked the door almost hesitantly when she saw the lightning bolts shooting out of her big sister's eyes. "Finally! Took you some time." The idol rolled his eyes before plopping himself down on the girl's bed, Ema winced at his lack of manners and respect of personal space.

"H-Have a seat..." Cue Juli's wild hissy fit from Ema's shoulder, the older girl smirking slightly as the brat frowned at their little companion.

"You know... that thing's hostile. I'm an idol if you forgot, I don't need a scratched up face. Put it away." He vaguely pointed Juli who only hissed more with more vigor while Hanako's grin faltered ever so slightly, _because the nerve of that guy._

"Oh right..." Before Ema could reach for a sports bag however, Hanako gently put her hand on her little sister's shoulder, the one who was Juli-free. "I don't think that's necessary now, is it? I'm sure Juli won't do anything too drastic, right?" The glare she gave the idol over her shoulder was positively threatening, despite the pleasant smile.

"F-Fine! As long as it doesn't come close to me!" The younger boy got up to close the green curtains, the room going dark with only the electronic device, Ema had just turned on, providing some light.

The three of them managed to fit on Ema's bed after starting the movie, Hanako making sure to be in the middle as some sort of wall between the two high schoolers. Juli had taken residence on her lap, glaring in silence at Fuuto who actually _smirked_ at the little squirrel before nudging himself closer to the two girls.

"I can't see the screen that well, mind if I move closer?"

"Sure, since you already _did_ it." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, petting Juli absentmindedly as to calm the angry animal. _"Wolves! Bloodthirsty little brat-!" _Hanako frowned, noticing how she was now practically squeezed between her sister and the idol, her thigh pressing against the other girl's and her knee bumping into Fuuto's.

The silence was broken by a sudden ring that had her almost jumping out of her skin, Ema blinking at her flashing screen curiously. "Huh? Maho-chan?"

"Oi! The noise is annoying close it will you?" Fuuto said annoyed that his precious film was getting interrupted by some unknown girl. "Sorry, I really have to take this!" The brunette bowed slightly before getting out of the room almost chirpily, Juli jumping off her lap to follow the girl. "Yes? Maho-chan what's the-"

_They left me all alone!_

The older Hinata's jaw almost dropped, Fuuto however, didn't seem to care, his attention back on the screen. Expression focused, eyes like a hawk's as he analyzed the actor's mannerisms. Ever so slowly, Hanako moved to the left where Ema had previously been seated to put some distance between them.

"I gotta say that was incredible! That last scene I mean." Fuuto threw the girl a side look, almost smug that he was making her just a bit uncomfortable. "You mean where the main character was just lounging around?"

"You don't have a clue, do you? That's the problem with you unwashed masses." He sighed looking back at the screen, actually looking disappointed much to her annoyance. "The casual scenes are always the hardest parts of the job."

The annoyance slightly faded away to leave place to genuine curiosity.

"Scenes, where all you do is walking or sitting, are the scenes where you see just how good someone is. Because if you're faking your way through the simple things it's transparent." He...he actually was serious about this, wasn't he? Unknowingly, her previous expression somewhat faltered.

"I've been trying to nail it, but I've come up short so... I'll practice until I'm just as good as him, people say idols can't act. I don't want to prove them right, but you can't please everyone."

"That's, that's really incredible." The somewhat vulnerability disappeared from his face, an annoyed frown growing as his head whipped around. "Shut up! Are you making fun of me?!"

"You always act like you don't care about anything, on TV you're this perfect idol and yet at home, you're kind of a brat." His mouth opened in what was certainly a sarcastic remark but she didn't let him start talking, a laugh bubbling out of her.

"I never know what to make of you, whether your genuine or not. When you talk about acting it's like you drop all of your masks, you're so passionate about it. I think it's really incredible," And she meant it, to be so serious about something at his age was amazing.

Perhaps it was the somewhat fond grin on her rosy lips, the uneven angle of it or the way her eyes crinkled under the artificial light, but he believed her. Light brown honeyed eyes widened, before his features softened ever so slightly.

"Still think you're a brat though." She almost playfully said, her feet briefly kicking against the wooden side footboard. The hand she was leaning against on the mattress was suddenly snatched up. "Hey-!"

"Stupid girl, and here I was actually thinking about letting you off the hook about the way you've been treating me before but now..." His hand held hers in his as he leaned over her, Hanako almost bending backwards as she tried to get away from the boy, unable to get too far away because of his tight grip.

"You won't mind if I don't call you my sister very much, would you?" Uh. Yes she did if he continued to invade her personal space like that, _thank you very much._

"Fuuto, what are you..? Stop fooling around." The hand that was wrapped around her own and wrist brought her arm closer to him, her other elbow supporting her weight on the bed when she couldn't stay upright with him crowding her like that. The weird angle caused her face to pinch tightly, feet hanging off the bed as his chest almost pressed against hers. The hand in his grip twitched as she tried to break free of _that utter brat's_ hold.

The doorbell to Ema's room rang and the tense atmosphere seemed to drop.

"You there? It's about next week's career counseling!" A familiar loud voice asked. _He must be looking for Ema,_ she realized,_ oh whatever all hail Yuusuke and his damned paperwork._

His grip weakening, she slipped off the bed in half a second, lips pulled into a frown as she threw the door open. _How dare that little shit try bully me like that too-_

"Sorry Yuusuke-san. Ema isn't there, she should be wandering in the residence somewhere on the phone." Blinking, the red haired boy spotted Fuuto on the bed, an annoyed frown on his face. "What are you two doing in her room?"

"We were watching a movie with Ema before she ditched us to talk with a friend on the phone." She explained, watching the two boys getting into some sort of invisible dick measuring contest as their angry gaze met each other's.

_Boys._

"You can leave the papers in her room if you want, I'm not sure where she is exactly and I doubt you want to hunt her down" Yuusuke looked away and it didn't escape Hanako that his cheeks weirdly were a light pink color, as if the simple thought of her darling sister made his emotions go haywire.

"I-I'd rather give it to her myself!" Fuuto got off the younger Hinata's bed to walk next to her and in front of his older brother, a shit-eating smirk on his face.

"Would you look at that~! You wouldn't be crushing on the cute onee-chan by any chance Yuusuke?" He briefly gave the smallest person in the room a panicked look, she raised a frankly unimpressed brow. "Sh-shut up!"

"Although she is an idiot, I doubt she'll go for an even bigger idiot like you." The teen snarked, while the girl somehow became even more moody. "Leave her out of this," The two turned to her as she glared at the boy next to her, arms crossed. "I don't give a shit about you two little lover's spat, but don't talk about Ema like that."

"Stop treating me like a child!" He angrily snapped, his gaze hardening as he glowered at her.

"Then stop acting like a spoiled brat." She turned back to Yuusuke who looked very pleased with her aparaisal of his brother's attitude, the smallest of grin on his face. "As I said earlier I'm not sure where Ema is right now, but if you don't mind searching for her than do as you wish." She gave him a tight-lip smile.

"Now, out. Both of you."

She practically threw them out with Fuuto's films, unapologetic.

The girl sighed before turning on the video game console. Since Ema was the one who mostly played, both sisters had agreed that they would put it in Ema's room and that whenever Hanako wished to use it, she would simply go to her sister's room.

The brunette let herself fall on the floor, back to the bed after grabbing the console's controller.

* * *

_A week later..._

The black suit Kaname had put over a purple undershirt should be forbidden, and not just because he had forgotten a tie she decided. This was a first for her too in a way, Hanako briefly sweat dropped as she eyed her own white blouse tucked into a black skirt.

_I showed up to these things in sweatpants for goodness sake's, why do I have to wear a skirt?_

Ukyo insisted, there's her reason.

Finding Ema's classroom which was on the third floor, a few steps away from the stairs she couldn't help but notice the looks sent their way. Thankfully, the skirt reached a bit past her midthigh and was rather skintight which avoided her some embarrassing situations when walking up the stairs.

The young adult knocked politely on the door before opening it, Kaname a few steps behind her. "We aren't late are we?" Smiling politely, she just hoped there was no trace of her peachy lipstick on her teeth. "Just in time actually-"

"Hello," Lips cuved into a smirk, Kaname smoothly interrupted the teacher. "Thank you for taking care of my unworthy younger brother and adorable little sister."

"Hana, Kaname-san!" Ema grinned, light eyes taking in her sister's appearance with poorly concealed surprise. "Kana-nii? What are you doing here?!" Ah, there was that usual awkward bashfulness.

"Masa-nii got called for an emergency," Arm easily wrapping around her own, he walked them towards the desk where they would sit next to the high schoolers' teacher. "I just happened to be free and he asked me to fill in to accompany the lovely lady here."

Hanako felt for Yuusuke, she really did. Poor guy always seemed to get pushed around by his brothers.

"So, why are the five of us are having this meeting, _together?_" Yuusuke asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Now, now, don't be so uptight Yuusuke." Kaname had ended up between herself and the tired-looking woman who served as the two's teacher. "After all, you wouldn't want to waste your beloved older brother, as well as these beautiful ladies time, right?"

Half of the 'beautiful ladies' pair blushed at the compliment, the other rolled her eyes heavily which earned a quiet giggle from Ema who was in front of her. Hanako reached out for her sister's career guidance form, shuffling in her seat to adjust the hem of her blouse. Surprised she was not, but damn did her sister's first choice for college make her happy.

_Meiji_

Even if the school year had just begun two months ago and she had more than enough time to change her mind and apply somewhere else, it still made her so damned proud of her baby sister. (perhaps even a bit misplaced too)

"Hm... little sis, your first college choice is where Suba and Hanako go to?" Kaname inquired once she had passed the curious man the paper. "Oh, uh yes!"

"Is it because Suba-chan goes there? If so, I'll cry." Kaname lightly teased, while Ema blinked a few times in almost confusion. "Not really, there's this program at Meiji that really interests me and besides... Hana-nee goes there." The blond man's face visibly softened as Hanako beamed.

"By the way Yu, your list of preferred colleges is blank. Do you not want to go to college?" The somehow dismayed expression the boy wore made her both curious, and feel like shit not gonna lie. "There's nothing wrong with that if he really doesn't-"

"I wanna go to the same place." The words were muimbled so she barely heard them, but she did and both sisters' eyes opened wide. "I said I want to go at the same college as her!"

"A-Asahina!" His teacher gasped in shock, Ema doing the same while Hanako frowned slightly when she saw just how serious the boy was being about it. _This isn't going to end well is it? After all, what is, one supposed to do when their step-brother has a crush on them?_

She just hoped this whole reconstituted family didn't blow up in their faces.


	7. Brother number four

_Seven chapters in and while it's very clearly not perfect, I can definitely see the difference with before (that made my eyes bleed at the mistakes and poor writing skills, I swear-) I hope those who have read the "old version" of this will hold the same opinion and enjoy this~_

_Disclaimer: Brothers conflict (any version of it, be it the game, novel- you catch my drift) doesn't belong to me!_

(Edited 20/08/2020)

* * *

_Brother number four_

Hanako smiled contently as the aroma of green tea spread inside the kitchen. After a few hours trying to sleep, the girl had given up and decided to study a bit and complete her paper. Even though the assignment was due for next week, doing it a little bit early wasn't a bad idea. She served herself a cup of tea, turning off the heat.

"What are you doing up so late?" A voice suddenly asked her making the young woman jump in surprise, a small squeak leaving her lips. "Tsubaki! Don't scare me like that!" She put a hand on her beating heart, her eyes closing.

"Haha~! Sorry." He took off his coat putting it on some chair's backside. His purple eyes met hers and he opened his arms with a grin. Tsubaki had drastically changed his way of treating her in the last month and a half of living together.

He was still affectionate of course, but he was gentler almost like he was afraid she would break was he too aggressive with his marks of affections.

That didn't mean he hugged her any less though, and if there was one thing Hanako "Nana" Hinata liked, it was hugs.

The girl shook her head fondly seeing him open his arms, she carefully wrapped her arms around him as he grinned on the top of her head. "How was work?"

"Exhausting! The recording session only ended an hour ago!" Hanako winced, he and Azusa had been working on that new game of theirs so hard lately. "Brutal. Why did it end so late anyways?" She asked as they sat face to face, talking about their respective day with her pen absentmindedly drumming on the table.

While at first, she had found his talkativeness slightly annoying, she had gotten used to it and now found it more amusing than anything else.

"You look tired." She giggled seeing him yawn, almost like a little child. "You should go sleep, you had an early recording this morning too didn't you?" She asked him remembering how he and his twin had cleared the house before anyone else.

"Yeah, at least tomorrow I have a day off. Think I'm going to follow your advice and hit the head." Hanako gave him a smile telling him she would work on her assignment for a bit more time.

"Hey, Hana-chan I was wondering..." Tsubaki started, eyes seemingly deviating the second they made eye contact.

"Hm?" She looked at him through longs eyelashes curiously, next to the doorstep he had suddenly stopped before getting out the room. "No... Forget it." Finding his attitude unusual, she got up with a worried frown. "Tsubaki? Are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you?"

His skin didn't feel hot on the skin of her palm, maybe the lack of sleep was really getting to him.

"You don't look like you're running a fever, but if you're not feeling well then maybe you should talk to Masaomi-" Before she could continue mothering him, he began to laugh.

"You're worst than Ukyo and Masaomi combined when you get to it." His eyes were full of mirth while she faked an insulted gasp, retracting her hand to put it on her chest dramatically, faking a wound.

"How mean! That will teach me to worry about you, ungrateful boy!" Accompanying her dramatics, Tsubaki shook his head fondly.

"Don't worry too much about me little sister, I'm a grown man fully capable of taking care of himself." He joked, a hint of seriousness in his cat-like eyes. She ignored the strange look in favor of the laugh bubbling her throat, a hand covering her mouth.

"You, a grown man? Who would have thought with that attitude of yours?" She teased while walking towards the table to take a sip of her tea which had cooled down a bit.

Her eyes closed at the wonderful taste of Ukyo's expensive tea, yet they snapped open when she heard him take a few steps towards her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"That's not very nice you know." She raised a brow at him curiously, he was used to her teasing by now and besides he _did _always act like a child. She then put back her cup on the table, turning to face him fully.

"I am a man, and that's how I want you to see me Hanako." Her eyes widened drastically seeing his serious expression and deep voice he had taken. Far from the usual noisy and childish Tsubaki.

"Is that really how you see me, a child?" His expression suddenly seemed pained. Hanako felt her mouth open trying to say something, but no sound left her. He took another step towards her making her unconsciously take one back, the wood of the table digging into her lower back slightly.

_Of course_ she didn't see him as a child, but for some reason she felt there was something more to this. Something she couldn't quite grasp as his chest almost brushed against her, so close to her. _What is he doing?_

"I w-what-?" He looked so much taller when he was so close to her, almost a full head taller than her. His broad shoulders making her feel so small compared to him. She looked away, not being able to look into his pain-filled purple orbs, his hot breath falling on her cheek.

"...I was just teasing Tsubaki." She only looked up after a few seconds when she heard him sigh. He was looking down at her with what seemed to be an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so pushy. I'm getting tired, I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly grabbed his coat before getting out of the room leaving Hanako wondering what the hell that was.

_What the fuck?_

For a few minutes, her eyes didn't leave the door that Tsubaki had just disappeared from. She then sighed and sat back getting to work once again. However, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her current philosophy assignment, her thoughts would always drift back to Tsubaki and his weird reaction

"Stupid Tsubaki..." She muttered moodily, that dead serious expression of his when he had backed her up against the table flashing in her mind.

"What did he do this time?"

"You Asahinas I swear... all the same..." A hand flying up to her wildly beating heart, Hanako sighed once she recognized Ukyo standing behind her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She gave him a small smile, saying that it was fine.

"Studying?" He asked while serving himself a cup of tea from what was left of the batch she made earlier. "Trying to. I can't seem to concentrate" She admitted, looking over the rough beginning of her paper. "What about you? Did you finally finish that case of yours?" Ukyo had been particularly busy with a case all week, he was trying to wrap things up before the end of July and all the extra hours had definetely taken a toll on him.

"I did. I'll finally be able to relax a bit for the wedding, it's honestly a relief." She got up to wash her now empty cup, Ukyo leaning on the counter opposite to her.

"I'm glad, you deserve some rest. How about you leave breakfast to me tomorrow morning while you get some well-deserved sleep?" He simply sighed with a clearly defeated smile, the light of the room lightening up his tired features.

"You're not actually leaving me a choice are you?" She grinned as she put the dried cup in the cupboard, "Not really."

"I don't think anyone except for Masaomi has treated me as a child like this for a long time." Hanako laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling a bit "With so many younger brothers that's understandable, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable..." She trailed nervously, not wanting to have offended the kind man.

"Not at all. It feels kind of nice to be taken care of once in a while." He gave her a soft and yet somehow boyish grin. _Handsome._

Hanako wasn't blind, of course, she would notice that all of these brothers were either devilishly handsome or adorably cute -Wataru being the perfect example of that one. For some reason, however, admitting to herself that Ukyo was fairly attractive made blood rush to her cheeks.

"You look tired too, maybe you should go rest. Studying is important, but don't let it impact your health." He lightly scolded her seeing the dark marks under her eyes, truth be told she hardly had any sleep in the last few days and it was starting to show. The taller man helped her organize all of her stray papers and put all of her things in her school bag. An act of kindness that was not needed and yet appreciated, very much like the lawyer.

As she was about to put away her last book, Ukyo's hand bumped her own as he as well tried to make a grab for the book. "Ah sorry" He paused, looking down at her with those piercing baby blue eyes of his. "Hamlet?" I didn't know they were making psychology students read it." He curiously stated looking at the book.

Hanako felt her cheeks redden even more "They don't...at least not in our third year. I just enjoy a classic once in a while." They were so close, her back gently brushing his chest and her hip digging into the wood of the table putting her in a slightly odd angle.

"I didn't know you enjoyed such... tragedies" He commented lightly while taking the book from her hands and putting it in her bag, leaning closer to her while doing so. She felt her breath hitch as she felt his warm breath on her ear and neck that was exposed by her ponytail.

"I... think it helps to appreciate even more the good things in life sometimes y'know?" _He must think I'm some kind of obsessive freak... _"Then again I could just watch Titanic or something-"

"That's a bit of an unusual point of view. Hamlet actually is one of my favorites as well." Hanako's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Really?" Her eyes were weirdly enough sparkling as she looked behind her to meet his gaze. Ukyo felt his own eyes widen while looking down at the attractive girl that was currently looking up at him with amazement, very close to him.

A blush crept up his neck.

"Actually I-" Before he could finish his thought, a sudden voice snapped them out of their trance.

"How indecent of you big brother, flirting in the kitchen like that." Hanako froze completely, her muscles tensing making Ukyo take a few steps back as if she had physically burnt him. _Flirting?!_

In the doorway stood what she would have believed to be a woman if it weren't for Miwa mentioning one of her older sons being quite eccentric. A very beautiful man dressed in a lovely and visibly expensive red dress and eye-catching jewelry. He had long curly orange hair and green eyes shining with mischief.

"And I suppose you are my new little sister?" Hanako smiled as he walked closer to her probably for a handshake...or not. He wrapped his arms (that were definitely just a bit too strong and buff to be a woman's) around her tightly.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Hikaru the fourth son of the family." He seemed to notice her unease and let go of her with a charming grin. "Hanako the oldest daughter of Rintarou, nice to meet you. "

"Eh? You don't seem surprised about my gender, is the disguise not enough anymore?" He raised a perfect brow, his lips in a small pout. "Miss Miwa mentioned that you dressed like this for your work." The girl blinked, before her eyes opened in horror. "I didn't mean to offend or-"

"Oh well that's no fun~!" Ukyo sighed, "Stop tormenting her will you, Hikaru?" Hikaru let out a feminine giggle, batting her -_his_ eyelashes. "I love you too big brother." Ukyo once again sighed before asking why did he come so late, even when he knew everyone would be long asleep.

"Oh well I knew that if not you then Masaomi would still be up, you two really work too much." Hikaru teased lightly, briefly reminding her of a certain white haired twin. _It's the hugs, the teasing and the hugs_, she decided.

"You should have at least called." Ukyo's lips pulled into a tight line, looking ready to scold his feminine brother once more. "Instead you pop up in the middle of the night, since when are you back in Japan? Did you at least tell Masa-nii?"

"I'm actually here on a mission, mother asked me to come to drop these off." He gave the smaller girl two boxes much to her surprise while ignoring the now frowning Ukyo.

"I hadn't expected that one of my two new sisters would still be awake, no wonder you and Ukyo get along so well! The pink box is for your sister and the white one for you, packages full of love~!" He cheerily declared

"That's so sweet of her, thank you for bringing these Hikaru-san. I'll have to think about thanking Miss Miwa for the gift..." Hikaru's eyes somewhat sharpened at the caring attitude, a sly smirk in place. "How formal of you~! You do know we are all going to be family right? You should drop the formalities!"

"Sorry, I didn't notice it bothered you." She hadn't said she would comply to his demand, Hikaru couldn't help the smirk on his lips covered in red lipstick. His new sister sure was interesting, he wondered if her younger sibling was as surprising -if not unintentionally cunning, as her.

He doubted it, his mother did praise the younger girl's caring heart and cheerful attitude.

"Will you crash here for tonight?" Ukyo asked while sighing at his brother's attitude. "If so then I am afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch, both the guest room as well as Natsume's are occupied by the girls and your old room and the spare one are currently used by Tsubaki and Wataru as supply closets."

"Those brats use it as a playroom don't they?" Hikaru's voice took on a deeper and slightly husky tone in annoyance, contrasting greatly with his outfit making her purple eyes widen drastically._ His voice is so...manly._

"I'm afraid so." Ukyo gave him an apologetic smile while Hikaru sighed. "I guess I have no choice, do I? Mind lending me some pajamas? I left all of my stuff at my place." Hanako frowned slightly, feeling bad about the fact that Ema and herself were part of the reason he didn't have place to sleep.

"Maybe we could try to clear up a room? I'm sure Tsubaki and Wataru won't mind, the bed's still mostly cleared right?" Hanako's lips moved before she could stop them, both brothers suddenly smiling slightly.

"How considerate of you, thank you. But there is no need for that, the couch will do just fine for tonight." Hanako smiled at Hikaru, inwardly berating herself for saying something as stupid and unnecessary as that.

"It's already late, we should all get some sleep. Come with me to get something to wear and some covers." Ukyo said while looking at his younger brother. "As for you, go get some sleep."

With gaining so many brothers and school, she almost had forgotten that her father and Miss Miwa's wedding was only a month away. The so-called 'packages full of love' brought by Hikaru probably were clothes for the wedding, the woman had insisted to make them both handmade ones. _She's so nice._

The thought made her slightly frown, when was the last time her father had called or gave any sign of life at all? She would almost dare say she and Miwa communicated more than herself and her father, with weekly texts asking how things were around the residence. Not to mention the ridiculously cute amount of 'have a good day darling!' texts the woman sent almost every day.

She knew he was a busy man, but she really had thought that him being in Japan longer than usual for the wedding would make him take more time for herself and Ema. Especially Ema, the girl needed more than just Hanako acting as some messed up kind of motherly figure and Miwa, who despite her adorable texts still wasn't really around.

_Motherly figure? What a joke, I'm far from being the girl's damn mother and everyone knows it. Even used loosely it feels so wrong, like I'm some fraud._

She would never learn, would she? Rintarou Hinata would never change and she was stupid to have believed he would because of the wedding. _So incredibly stupid._

"You're right, good night you two." While both brothers noticed how her grip on her bag tightened at the mention of the wedding, neither said a word. "Nice meeting you Hikaru."

She gave them one last smile before entering the elevator. She let out a sigh while gently massaging her sore neck, she really was more tired than what she had thought. As soon as she entered her room, she threw her bag on the floor while letting herself fall on the bed not bothering to change into her pajamas.

She could worry about school, confusing brothers and her absent father tomorrow. For now, she would sleep.


	8. Frustration

_Warning : Mentions of alcohol and rather mature subjects? Nothing too bad or graphic though._

(Edited 12/09/2020)

* * *

_Frustration._

Hanako Hinata, big sister extraordinaire was having a bad day.

"What do you mean you want me to go on a date with Yoshida?!" The woman's eye twitched angrily, phone tightly clutched into her hand. She could practically feel her father wince from the other side of the phone, yet her anger took over any guilt she might have had.

_"That's not what I said, I just think you should get out more and you've known Hiroto Yoshida for years..." _Eyes closing, the girl took a deep breath to reign in her temper.

"Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that he is the son of one of your associates. And my social life is perfectly fine thank you very much." Nails dug painfully into the skin of her palm, disappointment clouding her judgment.

_He doesn't call for weeks and that's the first thing that he wants to talk about? The nerve!_

Her father had gone mad if he actually thought she would go on a date with Yoshida, not that the man was anything less than nice. It was the principle of things that bothered her, that and she was pretty sure his tastes were something a bit more masculine than herself.

_"I'm just worried about you Nana. When was the last time you went out with someone other than Ema?"_

"Just this week actually, something you would have known if you ever called!" The girl bit her lower lip almost drawing blood in the process._ "Hanako I-.."_

"No! Don't try to apologize, not when you have been doing this for years!" She tried to laugh, but it came more as a sob than anything else. "I can take it, really I can. Just, just please, don't do this to Ema. Don't ignore her when she cares _so fucking much_ about you, she needs her father."

_"Hana-"_ Hanging up before he could say anything, she closed her phone knowing he would likely try to call again. She let her body fall back on the bed with a sigh, how many times had they argued about this? _Too many times to count._

"I need a drink..." Not waiting for another minute, she went to take a well-needed shower like a girl on a mission. The warm water feeling like a blessing on her skin

The girl finally convinced herself to wear one of her more daring outfits, a strapless black dress that hugged the chest area before flaring out at the waist like silk. It showed quite a bit of cleavage while remaining modest with its length, ending to the mid-thigh. She then added a pair of red heeled boots with a similar red leather jacket before twirling in front of her mirror.

The towel over her hair and dark circles under her eyes did kind of did ruin the whole look though.

Reopening her phone with slight apprehension, the girl went through a small pouch on her desk, going through her makeup. "Ugh, I'm pretty sure that mascara is like ten months old..." She winced when seeing the state of the black tube in her hand, quickly deciding to throw it into the small trash can next to her door.

_9 missed calls from __dad_

With firm resolve, she composed a familiar number,

"Hey Kaho, does that offer about getting some drinks still stands?" The young woman knew full well that Kaho would never turn down some drinks. If there was one thing that Kaho Hayami was renowned for, it was her drinking and partying habits.

_"Really? You're coming after all? That's great! We haven't seen each other in a while!"_ Her definition of a while being four days, the horror. "I can't wait! Where are we meeting?"

_"That bar next to the shopping district, you know the one we went to celebrate Lilly's birthday? In about two hours, we're all meeting at eight, but we both know Lilly's going to be late and Yuuma might not make it."_

"That's really too bad, he's really been busy with work I barely see him anymore. Oh well no matter, I'll see you later" The woman on the other end of the line chuckled dryly, making kissing noises playfully. _"He'll end up marrying his job at his rate, what a catch! Whatever, see ya later!"_

A knock on the door was heard, the grin on the girl's lips refusing to fade.

"Hana-nee? You in there? We haven't seen you since lunch"

"Ema! I'm glad to see you little sis! Think you can help me with my hair?" Pulling her inside, Hanako gestured to her covered hair. The light brunette blinked her doe-like eyes at her curiously, looking at her older sister from head to toe.

"You're... going out?" The girl nodded while dabbing on some concealer under her plum colored eyes, amusingly enough the same color as the shadows she was covering. "Did something happen?"

_Ah, there she is! Ema-the-ever-knowing, is back. Yeah no, that girl is the most oblivious person ever. Yuusuke is proof of that._

"No, why?" The lie came out as easy as it was to breathe, gently pulling up the skin she was covering in makeup. "You seem bothered about something."

"Had a small fight with dad, college stressing me out like always and I _really_ need a drink," Like she would pull out her hair by the end of the night if she didn't get it soon. "Want to talk about it?" Ema asked sweetly, a small worried frown on her lips.

"No, what I want is for you to help with my hair!" Childishly, Hanako pulled out her tingled hair out of the towel before making a face. _Maybe I__ should ask Louis to cut it? It's so thick now and those split-ends_...

"Fine. Be like that, act like nothing happened." The younger girl sighed, rolling her doe-like eyes at her sister's horrible coping mechanism. "Straight or in a braid maybe?"

"Hmm... straight, it will be easier to tame." Ema gave in, pulling at a strand of half-dry curly strand. "Need to dry it completely first though."

"Can you do it while I finish to do something about my face?" Another eye-roll was given and the oldest was beginning to think she had a bad influence on Ema. "Your face is fine."

Once the hair was fully brushed and dry, Ema got out the hair straightener with a girlish giggle. Plopping down on the floor to make it easier for Ema, Nana quickly looked at the time. _6 : 37_

"So, enjoying summer vacation?" She asked while angling her head up to make it easier for Ema.

"Hm...yeah I guess so. Yuusuke has been acting really weird lately though." Hanako raised a brow knowing full well of the boy's little crush on her sister at this point.

"How come?" Ema than proceeded to explain with all the details exactly how strange he acted around her while continuing to gently straighten the hair. Bless her patient nature.

"Its like... a moment he's nice to me, he enjoys spending time with me and the next I annoy the hell outa him! Why can't he just makes up his mind?" _Ouh, big words_.

"He's a teenage boy, trust me, I've seen worst. At least it's not like he is stalking you or anything." At least she hoped, Yuusuke's crush on her sister was cute borderline amusing at the moment. Hanako knew he won't act on those feelings anytime soon, she could respect that.

The day he decides -if it ever comes, to confess his feelings for her or worse hurt Ema's feelings, then they might have a problem.

_Everything is all fun and games until it actually affects Ema_.

"Still... I just want us to be one big family, how is that going to happen if he keeps treating me this way?" How could the girl dare try to fit in if Yuusuke avoided her at school like that?

Did she do something wrong, Ema really wondered sometimes.

"Talk to him about it, I truly doubt he's doing it on purpose." Hanako told the dismayed girl as she finished straightening her hair.

"If you won't, I can."

That made the young girl drop the hair straightener before she could put it back on the dresser. "Hana-nee, no!" Dismay and reticence heavily coated her words. "Oh please, I'll be nice." Ema scoffed as she briefly inspected the new scrap on the tool, deeming it in good shape. "Pff, as if!"

"Your definition of 'nice' will be something like : talk to my sister more, be kinder or face my wrath-"

"Rahh!" The lukewarm response was accompanied by a playful hug from behind, the taller girl baring her teeth jokingly. "Don't say anything to him, I'm serious!"

The giggle that left the young brunette said otherwise as she wrapped her arms around the hands around her own waist.

"So am I, face the wrath of the big sister!" A cheek was squished to her own and Ema squealed. "You'll mess up the makeup!"

"Ohh the horror, everybody will suffer the sight of my bare face!" The ponytail girl harshly pinched the sensitive skin of her older sister's wrist, effectively being released.

"You walk around the house without makeup all the times though!" The girl gave a twirl, that made the skirt of her dress flow out all around her.

"Yes and I'm pretty sure I traumatized Subaru on finals' week." The heeled boots she wore gave her about half an inch of additional height, without being uncomfortable. _I love those damn things_.

"I remember! He was so white when he came down for breakfast, like he had seen a ghost!" The woman known as Nana cackled, almost smearing some nude pink lipstick over her cheek in the process. "I know!"

"I think it was all the empty coffee cups around the room, and the red bulls." Ema rolled her eyes briefly, ever so grateful for summer break. "That's so unhealthy."

"Or so you and Masaomi keep telling me."

"Ugh I hate you, wanna play a game of zombie hazard before supper?"

"Hm... no sorry, I think I'll go eat something right now so I don't need to explain why I'm all dressed up." Ema giggled with one of her rare teasing smirks. "Afraid Ukyo won't let you go when he sees you?"

_She has been corrupted, my poor baby sis-_

"Please, no school means he won't have the grades argument backing him up." The girl laughed sarcastically. "Since I'm taking the bus I'll leave a little early." Her carefree face suddenly turned to one of concern.

"The bus, is that really safe?" Hanako sighed, grateful Juli wasn't there to scold her ears off.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine at Kaho's place for the nigh. If not I'll call a taxi, you know I won't do anything stupid." The idea of driving her own car didn't seem very appealing, considering she probably wouldn't be in a right state to drive later.

"Just be careful..."

"I always am sweetie." With one last kiss on the forehead and a salute, the two parted way. The girl probably would play video games until she falls asleep with Juli.

She sneakily avoided making to much noise knowing most brothers were currently in their respective rooms or out doing god knows what.

"Hanako?"

A small squeak escaped her lips as Masaomi, stealthy like a ninja, appeared behind her. His hair was messed up, usually straight clothes wrinkled and eyebags under his eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, his tired eyes widening as he got a better look at the girl's outfit.

"You look gorgeous."

She suddenly felt like a high school girl having her first serious crush on that cute older guy. _Who's probably not supposed to be her stepbrother._

"Th-thanks..." As if finally understanding what he said, his cheeks brightened slightly. "Sorry, that came out of nowhere. I'm kind of tired, but you really are." He sheepishly looked away as the girl begun to frown noticing his worn-out state.

"You should go rest Masaomi. You clearly had a rough day, want me to bring you anything to eat? I'm sure Ukyo won't mind you eating in your room for tonight, with all those late shifts-" Her almost familiar ranting was meant with a deep chuckle, the doctor softly shaking his head.

"I'll be fine." I flushed once again at the familiar accusation. "However, I did have a rough day. I think I'll go to bed early, could you tell Ukyo not to wait for me for dinner?"

"Sure." I shrugged while looking up at the tall doctor. "Thank you." He began opening his door and the brunette prepared to leave the visibly exhausted man alone when- "Oh, and Hanako?"

"Yes?" She asked before meeting once again his twinkling warm brow eyes. "You look absolutely ravishing in that dress, be careful with your friends."

Her lips fell open, plum colored orbs wide as saucers as the door closed. _What the fuck was that supposed to be?_

"Did he just..?" She huffed a bit before practically running to the elevator determined to eat quickly and finally have her drink and a night full of fun. (yeah now maybe she was getting a bit cheesy, she blamed the brothers and her school-fried brain)

Thankfully, Ukyo hadn't yet begun to make supper so she quickly made herself a simple sandwich before eating it at the speed of light. Leaving a note to Ukyo about going out and Masaomi not coming down to eat either, she then left the residence as discreetly as possible.

_I feel like a spy or somethin'...I should not feel the need to hide while going out, especially not when Kaname is gone like 24/7!_

She didn't have to wait too long for the bus, that was thankfully almost empty, the only other passengers being an older couple. She distracted herself by playing on her phone for the next twenty or so minutes, receiving a message from Kaho saying she jhad arrived just as Hanako got out of the bus.

The bar they were all supposed to meet up at was only a five minutes walk away from where she was dropped off, so it wasn't long before she was greeted by an overexcited Kaho. The slightly taller girl, even with the heels, hugged her tightly with pearly white teeth on display.

"Hana banana!"

"I'm so happy to see you, and that dress my god! You look so pretty!" Released from the hug, Hanako let her eyes wonder to her friend's appearance. "I'll return the compliment, you look as breathtaking as ever," and it was the truth, Kaho always looked well put together and beautiful.

Today was no exception, and the skin-tight red dress she was wearing definitely earned her a few looks as well. Can't say she blamed them, with those legs of hers on display the girl looked amazing.

"It's been awhile since you came with us for a few drinks, Lilly was so excited when I told her you were coming." They do say that when talking about the devil, it shall appear do they not?

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Lilly's face was obviously flushed as she ran into their direction, her loose marron dress flowing behind her like silk in the wind. "I swear I didn't mean to stop by the shoe store, it just happened!"

"No matter, we should get in before there is too much people inside." Hanko smiled before giving her a small peck on the cheek, dragging both girls inside the cozy bar. The guy at the door sent a far from subtle look to their taller friend's mile-long legs, not noticing the three girls' grimaces.

"Think I can get his number?" Kaho asked us with a coy smirk as they entered the darkly lit room. The bar had a few tables and sofas in the back of the room next to the bar giving it a pretty cosy atmosphere, the other half of the club was a huge space used as a dance floor that was already mostly occupied.

"You can probably get more than his number if you ask me." Lilly rolled her eyes at her two friends' antics. "Don't encourage her will ya? Besides we all know she can do much better than that."

_Lilly the good._

The three sat at one of the tables left, even managing to get a free round of drinks from the kind waiter that had welcomed them. "So how has school been going for you two?" Kaho asked the other two while playing with the straw of her newly obtained mojito. The girl had finished school a few months ago to work as a professional beautician while Lilly was still stuck in school with Hanako, trying to get a degree in business while working as a part-time waitress.

"Good I guess, I'm still thinking about leaving the cafe. With school I just really don't have time for a part-time job, maybe after summer break." Lilly sighed making her brunette friend wince, the oldest Hinata knew she had problems with balancing the two but hadn't really noticed it as much with vacations.

"Are you still having trouble with rent?" She asked curiously knowing about the girl's own family drama, Lilly lived in a small apartment ever since she and her parents had gotten into one fight too many.

"A bit," she admitted. "the landlady raised it again."

"Maybe I could ask the brothers if you could come stay at the residence for awhile. I'm sure Miss Miwa won't mind, I know there's at least a spare room or two. Not to mention the lower floors are up for rent." "Nana" proposed, half-planning to actually ask Masaomi before the end of the week.

"I don't want to be a burden." She shook her head, making Kaho give her a hit behind the head. "Idiot you're never a burden and you know you could come live with me, I still need a roommate."

"Cause' you scared away your old roomie away." Lilly snorted before giving the red jacket wearing girl a slightly apologetic smile. "Besides I'm not sure I would be completely at ease living with _fourteen_ guys."

"Not all of them lives there! They're all mostly nice and Wataru is an absolute angel-" Kaho laughed a bit at that, cat-like eyes sharpening a bit. "Ah yes the famous baby of the family, I bet Ema must be jealous that you have been giving him so much attention!"

"Ema? Why would she be _jealous_?"

"You practically raised the girl Hanako, she has enough reason to be possessive and from what you have been telling us, you spend a big amount of time with little Wataru."

"But I... we're always together!" _Rightfully so,_ a small voice added in an almost snarl. "I spend a lot of time with her and love her unconditionally, why would she be jealous?" Lilly went to get them some more drinks at the bar, clearly not wanting to get in between the two at the moment.

"Because she has to share you." Kaho, ever so wise, snickered. "Remember junior high? When we first hung out at your place? I never saw a ten year old so scarily adorable."

_I take full offence to that I'll have you know- _"She threw a fit when you told her I would probably come back. It was hilarious!" Kaho snickered while playing with her long hair almost coyly.

"I love that girl, you know that. But she really can get pretty possessive when it comes to you Hanako." She seriously stated making the shorter wince slightly, Kaho was right.

"You really think I've been neglecting her?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I just think you should make her understand that having all of these new brothers won't make her any less important in your eyes, that you still love her as much as before." Dark eyes rolled playfully, "Or somethin' like that, but don't crowd her since she likes those brothers so much."

"To say they call you stupid." Her lips turned up slightly, remembering those girls from High school who just loved to insult Kaho back then. _'cause someone so pwetty couldn't be smart, right? Ugh, and why does she always get the boys, attention seeker-_

Lilly came back at that moment with the drinks, a smirk on her lips. "Right, stupid and oh so very innocent." Hanako threw her head back in a laugh as Kaho wiggled her brows playfully. "Me, do anything less than proper? Never! I'm insulted Lils."

"So talking about those brothers of yours..." Kaho slyly leaned closer to the laughing girl, her brown eyes shinning in mischief. "Any of them cute?" Eyes widening in mock horror, she took a sip of the drink Lilly had so gracefully brought -on Kaho's tab for the first round.

"Ew... they're my brothers!"

"Please, we both know you don't consider any of them your brothers and even if you _did_ it wouldn't change the fact that they are either hot or not." Lilly rolled her eyes at their friend's bluntness. "Now spill the beans"

"Ok... maybe some of them are pretty," The brunette admitted before taking another sip of her drink. "I knew it!" Kaho cheered, Lilly sighing in what appeared to be dismay.

"What are you? A kid in a toy store?" Kaho ignored her completely before turning to Hanako, asking for photos. "I mostly only have pictures of Ema and Wataru, to be honest. Kid's adorable." She told them both while scrolling through her phone, Lilly trying to pretend she wasn't curious.

"Oh, here I have one with Wataru and Masaomi! He's the oldest." Kaho snatched the phone away, Lilly looking at it from over her shoulder.

Wataru had convinced both of them to go get some ice cream that day, the picture showed the three of them grinning with the icy treats in hand. Wataru squished between the two adults, using his other hand to make a peace sign to the camera. The whole thing looked a bit blurry, from the youngest moving around so much.

"Cute!" Lilly's eyes shone at the salmon haired boy's cuteness, hands clapping against each other. That girl always had a soft spot for kids or animals, Juli probably liked the blonde more than her now that she thought about it.

"He's thirty I think and a pediatrician. Total sweetheart, pretty sure he doesn't have a bad bone in him. Since he's the oldest, he practically raised the younger brothers, especially Wataru since he's so young." She explained, knowing Kaho would want to know more about the eye-candy on her screen.

"So he's like an older, hotter, male version of you?" Kaho asked while closely examining the handsome man. The owner of said phone and Lilly both choking on their drinks.

"You have no shame I swear..!" Lilly nearly fell from her chair while laughing which earned her a few stares. Kaho then took the liberty to scroll through the pictures, deadpanning when she saw about ten pictures of the two sisters making funny faces before falling on a picture of Yuusuke and Ema before going to school.

Ema was smiling, Yuusuke looking away with a blush on his cheeks as he refused to meet the camera's glare.

"That's Yuusuke, he's Ema's age and classmate." Lilly stopped laughing for a second, looking at the redhead on the screen. "He's kinda cute." The girl couldn't help the unattractive snort that left her lips at that particularly ironic statement.

"No luck for you my friend, he has the biggest school boy crush on my sister."

"Seriously?" Lilly asked, her brows almost raising up to her hairline. "Your parents are going to be married in less than a week, he knows that right?"

"It's not like any of us are actually related" She shrugged, trying to appear perfectly at ease. "Besides he's too shy to make a move or anything."

"It's still kind of weird if you ask me." Kaho smirked, as if sensing the girl's trouble. "Well if _my _stepbrothers were that handsome, I wouldn't care. That woman definitely have good genes if she was able to not only have fourteen sons, but fourteen sons that look like _that._"

She continued while Hanako felt herself dive in a whole new level of shame on her friend's behalf.

"It's like none of them are even human, but I have to ask. Does the fact that he has a crush on Ema bothers you? I mean you always were a bit protective."Hanako frowned a bit, not denying her slight protectiveness.

"...It's not Yuusuke I'm worried about, boy couldn't hurt a fly if he wanted. He's not even being pushy about his feelings, Ema doesn't notice a thing." She sighed, because as much as she loved her, the girl had never been the most observant person.

"I'm more worried that some of the other brothers might develop some sort of feelings for her, I mean were all teenagers and young adults living together. It wouldn't be that strange, she's an attractive and adorable girl, but she..."

"Ema just wants a family, Yuusuke might respect that, I doubt all of the other brothers would." She admitted, waving the closest waitress over for a new round of drinks.

"...But if we follow that way of thinking, aren't you afraid some of the brothers might develop some feelings for you?" The older Hinata paused for a second looking at Lilly who had raised a curious brow.

"I never really thought of that if I'm being honest. I don't think they would, besides if they did I know how to take care of myself and how to...manage things. Ema not really, that's what I'm worried about."

The two other girls sent each other almost saddened smiles.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Hanako, sure Ema is an attractive girl, but she's not the only one. One of them might be crushing on you and you don't realize it." Kaho stated, but before she could tell her that it wouldn't change anything since she wasn't interested like _that_ in any of them, the handsome waiter from earlier came to a stop to their table.

"Can I offer you ladies some more drinks?" He was awarded with a blinding smile from Kaho who immediately accepted his offer. "What do you have?" Lilly asked curiously, her accent showing slightly as she spoke louder to be heard over the music, eyeing the few glasses on his serving plate.

"Some whiskey. The girls over there already payed for it." Lilly immediately grinned, waving at the group a few tables away. "No way! I haven't seen you guys since that trip to Osaka!" Hanako waved the familiar girls over, old high school classmates of theirs, Kaho batting her eyelashes in the man's direction. "Want to take one with us cutie?"

He obviously hesitated as he put the glasses on the table, Lilly shaking her head as she abstained herself from the alcohol tonight since she was driving. "No sorry, I have a 'no drinking on the job' policy. Maybe some other time." Just as the girls reached their tables, painted lips and giggling.

"Any time," Kaho giggled, the two drowning their glasses, the fiery taste of alcohol burning her throat in the most pleasant of ways. Lilly for her part drank her water, quirking a brow when Hanako immediately went for another taste of the liquide.

The waiter left the now full table of girls alone, almost hesitantly one he saw one of them laughing like no tomorrow with a bubblegum pink drink in hand. She was the one to pay for the bottle, and her whole table's last round of drinks.

Somebody was gonna be surprised at her empty pockets tomorrow he guessed, "We had to talk her out of buying the whole bottle!" Another one giggled, Hanako almost feeling guilty at the girl's expense. "But I missed them so much! We never see you three around anymore!"

"She's got someone to take her home safe right?" Mayumi Yukimura, an old classmate of hers and Lilly, not quite a friend but awfully nice and friendly. "I knew you missed us Hanako-chan!" She cooed and the brunette discretely moved the drink just a bit farther away as arms wrapped around her.

"Don't worry, the klutz will live. I'm alcohol-free, sorry about her." The girl's best friend, another acquaintance a good friend of Lilly's actually, said with an eye roll. "Uzume-chan, you big meanie!"

The group of girls all laughed, shiny hair and pretty smiles on display. "Did your little trio hear about Tachibana? Heard she just had her baby shower, didn't invite anybody from our year too!" Couldn't exactly blame the girl, Hanako thought wryly when she remembered how badly she had been teased by some girls at school.

A few which were seated around them.

"She's so young too, is the dad even in the picture?" This caused the still heavily inebriated Mayumi to scowl a bit, brows furrowed. "Eh, he is actually, really cute too." This caused a few of the few nameless girls, for Hanako anyways, to stop giggling. "That Tachibana, really?"

"Mmh! She works at the same place as me now actually." This was why Mayumi was her favorite, but she hardly could care about the little backtalkers for tonight. Skipping over to the bar for yet another drink, Hanako brought a glass of water for the drunk girl before noticing that her two friends were currently dancing.

Not thinking to much about it, she went to join them with a silly laugh after a small salute to Mayumi and Uzume who were just leaving the club. "Text me when you two are home!" They didn't have her number she realized later, they'd just have to text Lilly.

"Nana!" Kaho wrapped her arms around the girl, a deep chuckle leaving her as she bent her head to speak over the music, "You should have seen those girls face earlier when Lils told them to shut their traps, don't even know why Mayu-chan even likes them."

"Hell if I know... oh man I love that song!" Throwing her head back, Hanako grabbed Lilly's arms playfully rolling her shoulders in a mock dance. The blonde pulled her forward with a laugh, avoiding the sweaty and wildly moving bodies around them. Clearly there was a lack of any boundaries, or shame.

The girl with the pinkish purple eyes felt her nose wrinkle when she bumped into a heavily grinding couple.

Considering the number of people and the music that came close to bursting her eardrums, it wasn't too surprising that only after a few minutes of dancing together, the three somehow got separated by the mass. Lilly's hand slipping away from her own while Kaho somehow had ended up dancing with some guy she was quite sure was supposed to be working here.

_For tonight_, her common sense disagreed with her feelings that's for sure, _I don't care._

She found herself dancing with a few strangers, most were drunk, non-surprisingly. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire, the many bodies around her and the alcohol messing with her head. She briefly realized that an unknown girl was laughing, her head on Hanako's own shoulder as they danced,

A boy twirled her around like some kind of princess, a move clearly not fit for this kind of music, before she let her feet take her away. Sending Kaho a wondering look, the other girl simply gave a thumbs up from over the guy's shoulder and her gaze sought Lilly.

The girl was talking to some people she didn't recognize, from work or college she wasn't sure. "You good?" The blonde asked her friend when she came over. "Yeah, gonna go outside for awhile, just wanted to let ya know."

"Want me to come with you? Is Kaho still taking you home?" Hanako let out a snort, jerking her chin in their friend's direction, where she was almost fully pressed against the unknown boy. "That ship already sailed I'm afraid," Truthfully she knew the girl wouldn't mind taking her home, or crashing at her own place.

However since the dark haired beauty clearly was having fun with the stranger, and Hanako felt herself getting the more annoyed with the way the music seemed to smash her brains, a taxi would have to do. "My car's parked a street away, if you let me a few-"

"No," the brunette scowled, narrowing her eyes playfully "you are clearly having fun and besides Ukyo would probably like me home sooner than later." Lilly, living up to her nickname as 'the good one' was about to protest when one of the girls at her table raised a brow. "Boyfriend huh?"

"Brother actually,"

Hanako watched the girl's nose scrunch up in rather amusing distate before turning to her friend once more. "As for you, just make sure she doesn't bring herself home drunk and alone." Before the blonde could add anything else, the girl had spun on her heel, eager to get out of the crowded place.

The fact that the movement had made her almost miss a step, the room seemingly fuzzy as she walked pass all these people was left unsaid. The man with the greying hair outside the club, the one puking his guts out as well.

* * *

_*Kaho Hayami (Kaho is her first name and Hayami her last) is one of Hanako's closest friend, they both met in junior high school and have been good friends ever since then. They both are very close, calling each other by their first name without any honorifics. Kaho is currently twenty-three years old being two years older than Hanako and Lilly. Kaho is a very beautiful and seducing young woman, rarely taking anything seriously. She often flirts with random guys or girls and enjoys having fun and drinking, but will become serious when things she care about are concerned. Kaho has straight black hair that reaches the middle of her back as well as dark brown eyes full of mischief. She has a very curvy body and is pretty tall, guys always falling at her feet like flies._

_*Lilly Adams is another friend of Hanako and Kaho, born and raised in America. She moved to Japan at fifteen years old, her first friend being Kaho who helped her greatly adapt to the new country and introduced her to Hanako who was in the same class as her. Lilly is in every way a spitfire that doesn't take too kindly to anyone insulting her origins or friends, she is very loyal. The girl is currently twenty like Hanako -being only a few months younger- and two years younger than Kaho. She has short blonde hair barely reaching to her shoulders with green eyes and a slightly tanned skin, with noticeable American features. She is often self-conscious about her body, most of the time about her lack of a devlopped chest._


	9. Drunken meeting

_By the way, in case in wasn't clear, I am not planning to pair up my two new characters with any of the brothers and while they'll be around for awhile they still remain secondary characters to the story. Thank you so much for the amazing support and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer : Brothers conflict doesn't belong to me in any way :)_

_Warning : Mention of slightly mature elements, nothing too intense **(swearing, alcohol, smoking…)** though, read at your own risks. ALSO, I absolutely do not condone all decisions taken by Hanako. While I am trying to make her a character with both good sides and defaults, I am perfectly aware that some of her decisions portrayed in this chapter somewhat lack common sense and I really have no excuse beyond this, future interactions and plot?_

_(Edited 13/09/2020)_

* * *

_Drunken meeting_

Hanako sighed in relief when she felt the wind against her skin, the barely cold breeze like a godsent to her disoriented self.

While not completely empty, the space in front of the building almost looked deserted. With the few people walking away, probably for a good night sleep, to the ones who were vomiting on the pavement. Eyes roaming the barely lit street, far from as occupied than during the day, the girl quickly crossed to the other side when she spotted a bench.

Letting herself fall on it was easy, the place was not far enough so nobody could see her anymore and yet somewhat gave her a bit of space. Fingers plucking her phone out of her trusty pouch (an easy target for theft, Kaho had rolled her eyes when she bought it anyways), the sudden bright light made her wince.

_00 _**_: _**_58 am_

Not as bad as it could be, but she lost track of time far too much for her liking. She purposely didn't check if she had any texts-, oh who was she kidding of course she had messages.

Almost spitefully, the girl harshly stuffed her phone back in the small-sized bag that hung over her shoulder, before taking out a familiar looking pack. Two of her fingers found their way into the packaging to daintily pluck out a thin looking stick.

She slowly brought the cigarette to her lips covered in a dry nude pink color, cursing through pressed lips when it wouldn't light up with the bright orange lighter she furiously tried to use, the skin of her thumb turning raw.

"Need a light?" She jumped slightly at the sudden unknown voice, the cancer stick almost falling in the process.

She ignored her graceless reaction, tilting her head so the stranger could easily light the damned thing. Her eyes fluttered as she took a long drag of the cigarette, smoke escaping the girl's lips when she took it out of her mouth. "Thanks."

Even in the darkness, she could make out that he was handsome, extremely so.

Messy ginger hair lazily fell just above his eyes -couldn't make out the exact shade under the horrible light the place offered. A sharp jaw and broad shoulders, probably trained if those lean muscles were any indications. Tall, very much so compared to her meagre 161cm even with the heeled boots.

"So...what's a pretty girl doing all alone outside instead of being with her friends inside having fun?" He asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence in a rather lackluster way. Really, his wording should have made her uncomfortable, but the stiff look on his face broke the whole 'playboy idea'.

"Trying to cool off a bit, too much people inside. And I'm not sure your girlfriend would appreciate you calling a perfect stranger pretty." A graceless snort escaped her, the stranger blinking almost innocently before an amused smile stretched his lips.

"I second that, thought I was going to have a stroke inside and not that it's any of your business, but I'm single." He sat down next to her taking a drag out of his own cigarette when she nudged herself closer to the edge of the bench in a far from subtle invitation.

"You look completely alcohol-free." He chuckled lowly at the girl's lack of...restrain to her thoughts. "That seem to surprise you, can't blame you, everyone inside looks completely drunk out of their mind." This unknown girl as well didn't seem fully in it he remarked, eyeing the way her hand that was meant to reach the wooden space next to her instead met air.

He supressed a wince as she almost fell over, head thrown back in high-pitched laughter.

"Anyways, I have to drive home so not more than a beer for me tonight." She absentmindedly nodded, exhaling a whitish cloud that shouldn't have seemed so pretty. The light of a fastly moving vehicle briefly caught the angle of his face, violet eyes narrowing at the sudden brightness.

"Smart." She bit her lower lip, wondering if her lipstick had faded away like she thought it had. "You don't seem the type to be in a place like this." The words were out before she could stop herself, pinkish eyes physically rolling at her own big mouth.

"Type? I'm curious, what do I seem to be then?" He seemed more amused then insulted at least. "Hm..." Her eyes roamed his whole stature, like one would inspect the quality of a house, with more seriousness than he thought she was capable of and he bit back a laugh at the girl's attitude.

"I'd say... a bit more serious? Not likely to be a fan of parties and big crowds. Probably like sport and...do you have a younger sibling by any chance?" His mouth opened and then closed, eyes wide open in shock.

"...But then again I only met you about fifteen minutes ago and don't even know your name." She was slightly afraid she had scared the poor boy off as she let her cig drop to the ground to crush it.

"Those are some mad observation skills you have." He chuckled slowly. "That was...different than what I'm used to." And he had dealt with twelve brothers and that one girl who had thrown herself at him once -literally. "Pretty sure I lost any filter I should have had for a few seconds. I didn't freak you out too much did I?"

"A bit." he admitted easily. "Thought you were stalking me for a few seconds" The girl begun to giggle at the notion, picturing herself trying to follow the rather observent guy. "Trust me, I would make a horrible stalker." He smirked a bit at that. "I gathered, you're not exactly subtle."

"I blame the alcohol, I swear I'm not this bad usually. So, was I right or not? Considering my 'mad observation skills' I hope I wasn't too far from the truth," So maybe she was a bit curious about the handsome stranger, just a bit. "Well I'm not that much into sport anymore if that counts as you being wrong."

_So serious, a big brother and not a fan of big crowds. Noted._

"No way! Then were do these come from? That's so unfair!" She poked his muscled arm, mouth tugging upwards. "I still like to run most mornings, train when I have time." Her somewhat childish behavior seemed to amuse him, or perhaps it was the lone strand of hair that stuck to her cheek in unnatural directions.

"Competitively?" The girl inquired, her feet leaving the ground for half a second before they softly fell, the heels tapping a few times against each other almost childishly. The question seemed to sap out the amusement out of his form, a frown to his lips.

_Ooh...touchy subject._

"Not anymore." He almost seemed distant all the sudden, gaze looking up ahead to the lights the city offered. "My younger brother does however." He was proud, that much was obvious and she held back a grin._ It's kinda sweet._

"He's a runner?" He shook his head, frown easing into a more neutral expression. "A basketball player, he's pretty good." Looking back on it later, this should have been a rather big hint for her. Not to mention just how familiar those features of his were. "Seriously? My step-brother plays too!" She remembered waiting for his practice to finish so the two could walk home together back when school was on, and all his morning runs.

"Clearly I'm no expert, but I'd say he's pretty good for a college student." His dedication to the sport was admirable if nothing else, she even suspected that his coach was rather hard on him for the same reason. Subaru was talented, with a chance of making it professionally.

"Step-brother?" Really, the universe had the nastiest sense of humor. "Yeah, my dad's marrying his mother in a few days actually." She quietly explained, slightly sobering up at the mention of her father. "So that's what you're doing here? Celebrating their marriage?"

_As if this was the kind of place for marriage celebrations Miwa's clearly way too classy for this_, she supressed a snort.

Despite being a rather intelligent person, her neurons seemed to have decided to be unresponsive for the evening. Along with her common sense.

"Not really... we actually fought earlier, no celebration that's for sure." She honestly didn't even _know_ if her father and Miss Miwa had planned a pre-marriage event, the two were always so busy too. "Just me well... dancing and consuming way too much alcohol." Why was she even explaining this to him anyways? Stranger danger was far away from her mind at the moment.

"It's not that bad, we're all allowed to have a bit of fun sometimes." She smiled slightly as he awkwardly tried to comfort her. "What about you handsome stranger? I doubt you came here to drown your misery in alcohol." To drink any alcohol actually she reminded herself that opposite to her the man was completely sober.

"Some coworkers of mine dragged me here before ditching me to go hook up with strangers." The annoyance that seeped into his tone made it look like he was used to this. "I was actually leaving when I saw you tripping over your own feet to come sit here." Plum colored eyes narrowed a bit playfully, _tripping over my feet? Rude._

"It's really nice of you to listen to me ranting about my problems and everything, but I really wouldn't want to keep you here if you want to go back home." The usually busy streets were almost empty, and even if she did enjoy the no-name man's company she should seriously consider calling a taxi at this point.

_The bus is a bad idea at this time, and I'm pretty sure Kaho already left...but he's so nice to talk to._

"I wouldn't have stayed if that was the case." he quickly dismissed. "Besides...talking with you is oddly refreshing." That earned a small laugh out of her. "Even if I have no filter and almost sound like a stalker?"

"It's part of your charm." He teased, not noticing the way her face unknowingly moved closer to his. "You have the strangest of tastes!" His eyes seemed to lose a bit of their playfulness, looking from her eyes to plump lips.

"Look, maybe you should get away a little bit. I think you may have drank a bit too much" Now that was an understatement, not that she was out of control like he seemed to believe, thank you very much.

"And what if I don't want to?" The girl shuffled closer to him almost in defiance, knees bumping and their noses brushing lightly against each other. He closed his eyes, like he was stopping himself from doing something they both would regret.

_Abort mission, abort! Think Hanako, use your damned brain for once and move away!_

"Don't start something you can't finish." His voice was raspier than before, hand lightly grabbing her shoulder as if to keep her farther away and she frowned. "Is that a threat?" She gently tilted her head to the side, lips barely brushing his, not applying any pressure or closing her eyes.

_Is it bad that I don't wanna be alone?_ With all of her extended family god knows she shouldn't think that way, but she really did feel lonely the past few weeks. Like the marriage was moving her farther away from her sister and dad, despite the new additions to her family._ It's not fair to this guy either, god I'm such a bitch-_

"You're drunk." His hand clenched as he sighed, not yet removing himself from the girl whose lips had moved away from his for a few centimeters of distance.

"Not really, If that's your concern I assure you I'm fine. Totally in control of my actions." Not exactly a lie despite her emotions who seemed up in the sky, the world had stopped spinning for awhile. "Besides it's just a kiss, just tell me to leave and I will." Not exactly her brightest moment, but she just wanted to feel _something_ and the almost-desperation seemed to seep into her scratchy voice.

And then his lips were pressed firmly against hers.

The force of his sudden movement had made her lean on her hand, head tilted backwards. His lips moved gently against hers, testing the waters, and she let herself melt into the comfort of the kiss. One of his hands slowly tangled in the barely messed-up hair, the other holding her cheek, thumb brushing the underside of her jaw.

A light moan was swallowed by the man as he playfully bit her lower lip, head tilting a bit to side for more angle. One of her hand wrapped around his neck to hold the back of his head, the other one supporting her weight as to not fall over. _Now that would be embarrassing._

She felt him smirk briefly against her mouth, the curve of it making her laugh a it against it. The open-mouthed kiss made her whole body tingle, skin feeling oversensitive under the material of her dress. Throwing a leg over his to straddle him, her right hand left the bench to grab his shoulder instead.

The bare skin of her thighs under the dress pressed around him and she just knew how indecent this would look like. _Well more like is._

The new position making her taller than him by an inch and despite the...intimacy of it, the kiss almost felt like the comfort of a friend, a 'welcome home' after a hard day. Comfortable, despite the fact she hardly knew him.

The hand that was in her hair slowly went down the middle of the girl's back, pushing her closer to him. The womanly curve of her chest pressing against his own as her nails slightly dug in the skin of his covered shoulder.

She thought she would never get enough of this feeling, like she was suddenly weightless. All my problems and worries buried in some dark corner of her mind. _Not sure this is how the usual 'one night stand scenario' is supposed to go. It's almost too delicate, too comfortable with a stranger._

The feeling of his lips and tongue was unrelenting, taking her breath away with each passing second. As he broke away from her, her lips almost seemed to follow his as she gave a breathless giggle far too sweet and high-pitched to be hers. Chest heaving, she half-heartedly fixed her crooked leather jacket, the loose skirt of her dress flowing around them.

"I-" Her words were swallowed by his lips once again, this kiss being somehow less passionate than the last. He didn't even try to deepen it, simply leaving small pecks on her lips. Lazy kisses went from her lips to the side of her neck and she tried to ignore what was almost right under her spot over his lap.

Despite this he seemed content with small pecks and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel insulted or gracious. Not that she could say she wasn't on board with the whole thing or that her lower belly didn't flutter when he barely sucked the skin exposed.

"That tickles!..." A faint buzzing sound coming from her bag made her jump in surprise, chin bumping into his nose because of the backwards angle of her head. _"Pay your surgeon very well to break the spell of aging. Celebrity skin, is this your chin, or is that war you're waging? First born unicorn, hardcore soft-"_

"English?" With a small grumble of annoyance at the loud ringtone, she quickly fished out her not-quite new model phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey, just called to make sure everything was fine. You home? Kaho went with that guy from earlier and I just got home, you just disappeared earlier and didn't answer my texts so I assumed-" _As if Lilly, her sweet darling of a friend was right here the brunette smiled innocently. "Yeah...sorry for not answering, of course I'm home. Safe and sound."

She ignored the man's sharp look of confusion and gave a light laugh. "Sorry for not giving any news, by the way you don't have work tomorrow morning do you?" Like hell she was gonna let the girl come back all the way here just so she could get to the residence, not when she knew the girl had spent a hard day of work today.

_"Today actually, but yeah nothing too bad I promise, I start at ten you could pass by if you want." _Don't mind if she does, that place's coffee was to die for._ "You still up for that movie night at Kaho's?"_ Lilly continued, the sound of water running telling her the girl was just wiping her makeup away. "Yup, I'll bring the popcorn. "

_"And I'll bring the soda -and vodka." _she added in an after thought, Hanako doing her best to ignore the stranger who was looking at her almost sternly. _"Good night, love you."_ Ugh, that girl was going to be the death of her she swears. "Love you too, night."

"At home?" He looked almost concerned,_ how sweet. _"Didn't want to worry her, I'll just call a cab or something." This time she was the one to kiss him, her phone almost thrown into her pouch so she could once again splay her hand on the back of his head, soft locks between her fingers.

The man let out something akin to a sigh, the hand on her back retreating so he could break away. "We both should get home." Now that was new, and her expression must have conveyed the feeling if those eyes of his were anything to go by, yet he ignored it. "I'll give you a ride if you want."

Did he think she was some creep or something? _He looked far less unwilling earlier._

"You don't need to." Straightening his back so he could get back the inch she had gained on him, she got the message and got up. She let out a giggle as her foot refused to step where she willed them, not walking straight as she put space between the both of them.

"You sure?" He eyed the girl's crooked way of walking as he got up, her cheeks flushed and her eyes slightly glazed over. "Of course silly, I'll just call the cab now if you want to leave it's no pro-" As she took a step back, her right leg seemed to completely stop obeying and she was sent to the ground, her knees quickly turning an ugly shade of red mixed with tiny pebbles as she used her hands to catch herself.

"Shit! You okay?" He helped her up, a muscled arm around her waist. "Just feeling a bit dizzy." Her greatest concern however was the broken heel, almost falling off from the rest of the boots and putting her at a weird angle unless she stayed on her tip toes.

"No fair!... I liked those boots!" She inspected the damage and ripped off the useless bit while the sole of the other boot almost being separated from the top part. Still leaning on him, she took them off with a groan. "Hold still for a second." She purposely ignored his almost defeated tone, resisting the urge to pull a funny face at him for the hell of it.

That is until he proceeded to bend down to wrap his other arm beneath the girl's shaking knees and lift her up. A very loud and unattractive squeak left her lips, both arms trying to wrap around his neck... one of them hitting his nose in the process.

(he'd end up with a bruise if he spent more time with her, he was sure of it)

"I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" His mouth was set in a far too straight line, like he was trying to stop a smile from breaking out. "Are you always such a handful or just on nights like these?" _What an elegant way of putting 'getting shit-faced drunk' for no reason. (or something like that)_

The man turned around, her broken boots left behind in direction of what she assumed to be the bench from earlier. "Ugh, just sit me down somewhere so I'll be out of your hair-"

"I'm not letting you get home alone like this," he rolled his eyes and she just realized that they were far too close to the next street corner to be getting to the bench. "No really, just let me call a cab." Despite her words, Hanako couldn't help but let her head fall over his shoulder.

"I won't force you to get in the car, even if it_ is_ right next to us not to mention the sober driver who doesn't mind at all bringing you home." The charming stranger with an apparent tendency for sass when annoyed, motioned to a red car that _was_ in fact next to them both. "I-"

As if sensing her resignation on the subject, he somehow managed to open the door with her still in his arms before sitting her down on the passenger seat. The older Hinata's eyes met his violet ones as he buckled her up like a child and she had to blink a few times not to let her eyes close.

They were far past the whole 'don't go in strangers' car thing' and she briefly promised to never let Ema know. Years of warnings and endless 'stranger danger!' speechs would have been for nothing. _Not to mention the hypocrisy..._

"I was just going to say thank you." Her own voice sounded distant, but he seemed to have heard her. With an almost fond shake of his head, he closed the door before reappearing on the driver's seat next to her.

"You should be more wary of strangers, you know. Anyone could take advantage of you with the state you're in."

"You just spent like an eternity arguing with me as to not let me get home alone, you have to be at least a somewhat decent person." Not to mention an amazing kisser, not that that was a very good indicator.

"Oh shit, that was the stupidest thing to say ever." She felt something clog her throat, and purposely ignored it. "Papa was right, I can barely can take care of myself let alone anyone else...Turn left here, you know Inokashira park right? It's like just a few blocks away."

"Look whatever issues you have with your old man shouldn't bring you down so much, from what I can tell you're not half bad." Easy for him to say when he had never met her father, she bitterly remarked. "If it helps, I'm not a creep or anything. I'll just bring you home and call it a night, have a room-mate to call or something?"

For some reason it did appease her somewhat, and she couldn't help but play with the hem of her dress. She eyed the silky fabric in the darkly lit car with half lidded eyes.

"Do you have an address or-?" The young man almost missed a turn towards the rather well known park at least fifteen more minutes away, choking harshly. The cute mess of a girl's head had unexpectedly rolled over, form slouched over the door. "O-oi! Don't fall asleep on me!"

He'd already gotten five minutes farther away from his own apartment too, and he really wouldn't know what to do if she didn't wake up. Without an address, and with the almost-empty-battery, password-locked cellphone that was hers. "-orry 'm so sleepy, I-..." He shook her a few times, briefly wondering if she'd be sick by that pale skin of hers.

"-unrisw res-..." Then she promptly passed out, Natsume's jaw falling open. "Shit."


End file.
